Anna's Unfortunate Wish
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: She wish. She gets. She regrets. Join Anna as she soon realizes that making a wish to get rid of someone you don't want, will not always go according to plan as expected. Will be only 8 chapters to this. Heck! Who am I kidding? There will be more than that! (revision)
1. THE HEATED ARGUMENT AND HORRIBLE WISH

Hey guys! I want to wish you guys a Happy New Years and a Belated Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! Also, I want to apologize again for the LONG hiatus for this story. But as a part of my New Years Resolution (since I forgot to mention it on my YouTube video), I want to focus on finishing up my fanfics and getting started on some new ones as well. Therefore, I will be revising Anna's Wish once again and will stick with it. Without further ado, let's jump in!

* * *

It was just like any other productive day for everyone in the Castle of Arendelle. All the servants, guards and maids were doing their jobs as usual. They did their jobs very quietly and swiftly because what they really want to do was hear the meeting that was taking place in the Council room. Coming down the hallway were Kai and Gerda, who are like the adoptive parents to Anna and Elsa, discussing to each other about the meeting, especially about Anna being there.

"I wonder how the meeting is going for Anna?" Gerda asks the older man. Concern clearly lace in her voice as she begins fidgeting her hands, a clear sign of one of her nervous behaviors. Kai softly takes one of Gerda's hand with his and gives her a warm smile.

"Yeah. This is her very first meeting and we know Anna is quite the opposite from her sister but I believe she will do well. It's not that she's going to do something risky" Kai assured her as he places his other hand on her shoulder. Gerda would have felt relieved, bust as if on cue, Anna's yelling was heard from within the Council room. It wasn't too long when she emerged from the room with her face beet red and her hands balled up in tight fists.

"Well everyone in there is bald and sucks anyway!" Anna shouted as she began to turn away from the Council room and began walking down the hallway.

Everyone suddenly stops what they were doing as they watch their Princess storming down the hallway. Anna ignores them. She knew full well they all were giving her their undivided attention. After a quick few strides, Anna makes it to her room. She yanks open the door, walks inside, and slams it with so much force that it echoes throughout the halls. Everyone looked at each other in confusion and shock. Kai lets out a tired sigh " Guess I spoke too soon," Gerda agreed with his comment.

"Then Elsa should be coming out right about now," Gerda said as she points to the door.

And as if on cue again, Elsa emerged out of the room. She clearly had an annoyed look on her face, clearly facing the direction of Anna's room. However, the elegant Queen she is, she quickly regained her composure and faces back at the room of Councilmen and women with an apologetic look as she said in her queenly voice. "I'm terribly sorry for that. I will go talk to her. I'll brief" Clearly annoyed, but thankfully understanding, they nodded their heads towards Elsa. She, in return, nodded her head back and proceed to make her way out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Elsa's face then went from an apologetic smile to a disapproval look in a matter of seconds as she walks down the hallway. She did her best to ignore the looks from her subjects as she made her way over to Anna's room. She then went inside and slam the door. Kai and Gerda along with the others exchange glances with each other.

"It's about to go down," One of the guards said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Anna's room, Anna knew Elsa was going to give it to her just by judging at her firm position and also the ice crystals that were starting to grow under feet was a clear give away at how angry Elsa was with her so she decided to sit down on the bed because this will be a long one.

"I can't believe you did that Anna!" Elsa roared out loud.

"Did what?" Anna asks with a puzzled look. She tries to play dumb but Elsa clearly sees right through that.

Elsa rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Don't play dumb! You know exactly what you did!"

"What?" Anna said as she rose from the bed. "Telling those bald guys what they need to hear?" She then folded her arms across "I think I did the right thing"

Elsa shook her head. "No, you didn't Anna." Elsa lets out a sigh as she places a hand on her forehead. "Other times, I would admire your boldness but today, you did the complete opposite"

"Elsa. They were trying to use you. I mean come on have you heard what they were saying?" Anna pleaded her to understand.

"Yes," Elsa answer her question with a simple reply.

* * *

"They were trying to have you your powers to hurt others in exchange for us to have close trade with them. Do you find that really unfair?!" Anna asks her sister as she threw her hands up in the air. The young Queen look at her baby sister and sigh.

"I know Anna but it's what Arendelle needs" Elsa tries to reason with her.

"Yeah but what about what you need?" Anna counters the statement. "I bet Arendelle will take the risk of losing trade with them than to have their own Queen use for a secret weapon in war!"

Elsa didn't say anything after that. She knew Anna was right but she was still wrong for standing her up like that in front of those guys. They really mean business and Anna went hot-headed as usually and for what? Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is returning to that meeting. However, she simply can't let Anna off the hook just yet.

"Anna this discussion is over. You are not allowed to leave this room-no-you are not allowed to leave this castle until I say so. Also, you are banned from having any chocolates of any kind!" Elsa said sternly as she points a finger at Anna. Anna gasp! 'No chocolate!' Anna felt a burning rage building up inside.

"Who are you to tell me what to do huh?! You're not Mom!" Anna shouts out with burning eyes.

That stung Elsa right there. It's not like Anna to ever bring their late parents up in any conversation not even when they're when they're furious! Netherless, Elsa managed to recover and keep her Queenly composure.

"I know that Anna but I'm Queen and you need to listen to me. Now we will talk more about this when I finish up the meeting. Are we clear?" Elsa responded.

"The only reason I went to that stupid meeting was so I could be close to you. Since you clearly never had the time to hang with me since you're Queen." Anna argued

"Anna please," Elsa said as she turned away from Anna, facing the door.

Anna continued. "What about my sister huh? I know you want to be this perfect Queen for Arendelle but what about being my perfect sister?! When will you do that?!" Anna stated as she directed every word towards her sister.

Elsa didn't say anything. Not even as much as making a gesture and that what really blew a fuse in Anna's head. In a heat of rage, Anna yells "I hope something terrible happens to you!"

This made Elsa turn around to Anna, who seem not to be phased by what she just said. She gave Anna that 'Really?' look. "Anna. You really don't mean-"

"Yes, I do! I-I-" Anna was trying to find the words to express what she is feeling for the Queen at this moment.

"You what Anna?" Elsa asked Anna with her arms folded across her chest, anger clearly starting to rise in her voice.

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Elsa felt her breath hitch and her heart ready to burst into many pieces after she heard those three words. Anna then continues on, tears coming down her face. "And I wish you were never my sister! I don't want to see you ever again!" She then ran to the door, open it, and ran right out of the room. Elsa was having a hard time processing what just happen but that didn't matter now. Right now, she has to get to Anna. She then went out of the room as well.

When she came out, she looked up to see all her servants, guards, and of course, Kai and Gerda staring at her with such concern. Again, she didn't pay them any mind as she ran past them to go after her baby sister. Kai and Gerda exchange looks with each other before they took off after their Queen and Princess.

* * *

Not too long after, Anna burst through the main doors and took off into the direction of the gates. Elsa shortly came behind her. She saw Anna running and decided to call out to her, hoping she will listen to her.

"Anna!" Elsa calls out to her sister but Anna just ignore her as she continue to run. Elsa grunted in frustration. "Why must she run?" Elsa then took after her again. She chases after her sister through the garden, the courtyard, all the way to the gates! Anna saw her escape and bolted for it. Elsa saw this too and bolted straight for her! "Anna!" She scream out. Hoping to slow her down, Elsa then shoots out snow at Anna's feet. By pure instinct, Anna manages to avoid them and just look back at her sister briefly, not letting up on her pace. "Anna, please! Come back here!" She yells out in desperation.

While she was too focus on Anna, Elsa didn't see a small hole in the ground she was running towards. By the time she realizes it, her foot got caught on it and pull her to the ground hard! Elsa went to move her leg but was only greeted by hot searing pain that ran up her ankle.

"Oww! My ankle!" Elsa yell out as she grabs hold onto it and rocks with it a little. Elsa then looked up to see Anna still running. She was heading to the Northern Mountain! Elsa's eyes widen in alarm when she realizes this. The Nothern Mountains are pretty dangerous around this time of year!

"Ann-ahhh!" Elsa screamed out as she collapses back onto the ground.

"No.." Elsa rasps out quietly as she outstretched her hand to her fleeing sister. Suddenly, she heard two voices and the sound of pounding feet coming straight for her.

"Your Majesty!" Kai yells out as he came in front of her.

"Are you alright?!" Gerda asks in a panic as she too came in front of her. Elsa shakily stood up.

"I'm fin-AAhh!" Elsa screams out as she felt the hot searing pain again in her ankle. She then collapses into the two older adults' arms.

"You are not fine, Elsa. Your ankle is sprained. You need to rest" Gerda tried to reason with her. She didn't want to see Elsa in so much pain. The girl suffered thirteen years of isolation and fear this is the least she wants for her now.

"But Anna" Elsa try to argue with them as she looked to where Anna run off to. Kai and Gerda look at each other with worry and concern on their face. They fear what will happen to Anna out there and want to go after her but they had to take care of Elsa first.

"Don't worry Elsa. I'm sure she's going to come back just she just have to clear her head that's all" Kai said as he and Gerda help Elsa back to the Castle. Elsa took one last look at the mountain before looking back at the Castle. 'Please be safe Anna'

* * *

Anna didn't know where she was going. All she knew is that she want to get far away from all her problems. As she was running, she began to think out loud.

"Stupid bald guys. Stupid meetings. And stupid Elsa. I swear I just wann-"

Anna cut herself off as she felt her foot got snagged. She then felt herself propel over the edge! "AHHHHHH!" She screams as she tumbled down the hill! As she was falling, she tries to protect herself from anything that was coming her way. She did well so far of avoiding things. Unfortunately, she didn't see an incoming branch approaching her! When Anna notices this, she knew she couldn't do anything to stop it from hitting her.

CRACK!

Was the sound that was made when Anna's head made contact with the branch. The force was so bad it renders Anna unconscious but her limp body kept tumbling softly down. Eventually, she skids to a stop at the bottom of the hill. But Anna still remains motionless.

* * *

"Child..Child..Wake up.." A scratchy voice said.

"Err..Five more minutes" Anna groaned. Suddenly, she felt something hit her head. Instantly, Anna jumps up from the ground. She then saw an old woman with a staff, eyeing her carefully. Anna knew she has to be the one that hit her in the head and yells at her "Hey! What was that for?! I told you five minutes! Could I at least get that?!"

"I afraid not, Princess Anna of Arendelle, whose sister is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and also refer to as the Snow Queen because of her extraordinary ability to control Ice and Snow" The old woman reply as she put her staff away. This made Anna worried.

"Who are you? How do you know so much about my sister? Do I even know you?" Anna asks nervously.

The old woman laugh. "I'm afraid not my dear. You see I'm a Witch!"

"A Witch? I can believe that" Anna said in agreement. After all the talking trolls she encounters, her sister having powers, a talking snowman, her being frozen and thawed, and a crazy Prince willing to kill her and her sister for their throne and all, meeting someone who claims to be a Witch doesn't really seem too far fetched for her.

Thinking that the Princess might not believe her though, The Witch them ask her.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Yes please" Anna reply. Curiosity begins to peek the young Princess's attention.

The Witch smirked at her. "Very well. I shall grant you one wish"

"A wish?"

"Yes. What do you wish or desire?"

Anna thought for a minute then it hit her!

"I wish that Elsa wasn't my sister anymore!" Anna stated determinedly.

The Witch was stun by this! Why would she wish such a thing like that? "Are you sure about that dear?" The Witch question her, thinking that she might heard her wrong.

"I am," Anna said plainly.

"How about you clear your mi-" The Witch tries to offer her but Anna refuse.

"No! My mind is already made up!"

The Witch went quiet for a minute, which made Anna feel instantly bad. She knew that The Witch wasn't going to give her a wish now.

"Very well then," The Witch said suddenly.

Anna was startled "Huh?"

"Your wish is granted. You will see how life is without Elsa being your sister"

"Yeah yeah let's get it on!" Anna said anxiously as she jumps around in a circle.

The Witch watches the girl with a steady eye. "Feisty yet naïve. You should be careful about what you wish for it will come with an ultimate price and-"

'Great. Now she's starting to sound like Elsa' Anna thought to herself as she rolls her eyes. She let out a huge breath as she tunes back to reality.

"Will lead you to feel-"

"Yeah yeah. I doubt that's going to happen so come on already! Give me my wish!" Anna said eagerly, cutting The Witch off again. Without warning, The Witch then hit her in the head with her staff. Anna quickly clutched her head as she groaned. "Owww!" The Witch gave her an irritated look. "Such a rude child"

However, sensing she was not getting the strawberry blonde to change her mind about the wish she made, she sighs in defeat.

"Alright" The Witch said as she took something out of her pocket. She open up her hand and blew dust straight into Anna's eyes.

"Hey..What wasss..thattt..fforr" Anna slurred as she fell down to the ground. The Witch took one last look at her and shook her head disapprovingly at the young girl.

"I hope you learn your lesson soon my dear" With that said, she disappear into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Next chapter will be up tomorrow! I promise :D Thanks for reading


	2. RECIEVE AND RESTART

**Hey everyone! Still keeping up with my NYR Promise and I just want to say for the previous readers who read Anna's Wish, sorry you have to read through it again but I promise that the chapters do get better from here. Anyways, Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Also to clear some things up, this does take place three years after the Great Thaw. Anna is 21 and Elsa is 24.**

* * *

 _Sometimes when we receive one thing, we don't know that we actively restart another thing_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: RECEIVE AND RESTART

Anna groans painfully as she tosses side to side. After a few seconds of this, Anna slowly yet carefully rolls onto her back. Slowly, she opens her eyes. Everything was blurry at first with bunches of colors seeming to look like that they are merging into one. She then blinks a little to get her eyes to focus. Once they did, Anna slowly got up. It was at that moment, a sharp pain flares up on Anna's head! "Argh!" Anna grunted in pain as she clutches her head tightly. She then gritted her teeth and shouts out "Witch! You are so gonna ge-" Anna stops herself when she took a good look where she was. She was in her room on her bed. Anna was confused. She didn't know what to think. She quickly went to the window and pull back the curtains. Once she did, she was instantly greeted with the view of the Gates and Courtyard.

She was back in Arendelle!

Anna was clearly perplexed by this. 'But wasn't I just outside? Who brought me back here? So did that mean she didn't receive my wish? Was the Witch even real? Was it all in my-?'

A knock on her door was the only thing that brought Anna out of her thoughts.

'Now who can that be?' Anna wondered.

"Come in," Anna said politely as she wonders who it was knocking on her door. Maybe it was Elsa coming to apologize for her decision she made. Anna nodded to herself at her thought while crossing her arms. "Yeah. That has to be it. She probably thought it was too hasty and told the bald guys to take a hike. We don't need them!"

But to her surprise, it wasn't Elsa at all, it was Gerda.

"Your Majesty. Are you ready? It's time to get up! The meeting will be starting up in 3 hours" Gerda stated to her.

Another meeting?! Didn't they just had one already?! Geez, how many meetings do they need?!

And wait a minute. Did she call her Your Majesty?

All this thinking was starting to make her head hurt so Anna throws the pillow on top of her head and mumbles "Ughh! Can't you get my sister to do it?" Gerda was clearly confused. "Um? Your sister, Your Highness?" She asked as if was a question.

"Yes, my sister. Why did you say it like that? Is something wrong?" Anna asked as she pulls the pillow off her head to look at Gerda.

Gerda wasn't sure how to respond to this sudden reply, but she managed to say something to Anna. "I'm afraid I have some bad news to bare you with," Gerda said sadly and Anna began to worry.

"What? What's wrong with my sister?" Anna asked in concern. Gerda looks at her and says calmly "Your Highness, I think you must've hit your head or something because you have no sister."

Anna was stunned. "What?" She said in disbelief as she looks straight at Gerda. Seeing that poor girl must have suffered some injury, Gerda decided to recall everything for her.

"You were an only child. The only heir to the throne. For some reason, your parents try to have one before you but it didn't work out. They started to lose hope but a miracle happens three years later. You." Gerda explained to her.

Anna didn't know what to say or do. Is her sister really gone? Is she really an only child? No, this couldn't be happening she had to check. But before she knew it, her body was already a step ahead of her and she begins to run out of the room, only to hear Gerda yelling "Your Majesty!" But Anna didn't care, all she need to do was get to the Gallery Room.

When she came into the Gallery Room, she went straight for the Royal Family to see if what Gerda said was true. When she got to it, she nearly gasped out loud! For in the portrait was her father, standing upright, her mother, sitting on a chair smiling, and her, standing in between them giving a toothless grin but there was no Elsa anywhere in sight!

Gerda was right. She didn't have an older sister. Not anymore.

Anna couldn't believe what was happening. The Witch really did it. She gave her what she wished for.

"Queen Anna?" Gerda asks with concern and Anna almost cringe at the words. Anna never thought she was going to ever hear that title and now she still wishes it. "Are you okay?"

Anna wasn't sure. Was she okay? She doesn't know. All she knows is that she has to get out. Anna then says "Uh..sure yeah um listen Gerda. I'm going to head into the Kingdom for a minute so come find me when the meeting is about to start okay?"

"Okay, Your Majesty. Do you wish for the guards to go with you?" Gerda asked.

"No guards. Just I'll be back" Anna said as she pushes pass Gerda lightly and darted down the hallway to the doors.

Gerda watches the young Queen leave as if she was confused. Why did she want to go to the Kingdom for? Why didn't she want any guards to be with her? There are assassins all over the area and it's not good for her to be running around the Kingdom by herself. And more importantly, when did she thought she had a sister?

As Anna went into the Kingdom, she receives many greetings from anyone and she returns them back. Just as she finishes greeting the last person, a young teen girl about Anna's age bumps straight into her! Knocking them both down to the ground!

"Oww!" Anna grunted.

"Hey! Watch where you going?!" The young teen girl says as she clutches her head while getting back on her feet. Anna quickly jumps on to her feet and quickly apologize. "I'm so sorry"

"Yeah! You bett-" The young teen girl then stops in mid-sentence once she took a look at her for the first time. She did a huge gasp while pointing a shaking finger at Anna. Anna became frightened a little! She didn't know if the young teen girl was going to have a panic attack or what.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked

"You-You-You're Queen Anna!" The young teen girl exclaimed loudly.

Anna cringe when she said that. She still can't believe that she's Queen of Arendelle. Anna nodded her head at the young teen. Just as the young teen was about to say something, suddenly, a young woman shouted from a distance. "Anne! Anne!"

"Over here, Emile!" Anne yell out to the woman, not breaking any contact from Anna.

Anna look at Anne in surprise! Their names were almost the same. Suddenly, a woman with yellow hair, a green dress and looks to be in her 20s, came running up to Anne, seeming not to notice Anna was there as well. For all her attention was directed at Anne.

"There you are! How many times I have to tell you not to run off huh?" Emile scolded her. Anna could tell that Anne must have done this so many times since she seems to be used to hearing that from a certain someone saying that to her.

Anne didn't say anything to Emile, just stare at Anna. Emile follows her sister's gaze to where it stops. Which is Anna. Emile gaped in awe which made Anna worry. Just as she was about to say something, Emile says "You're Queen Anna! I apologize for our rude behavior" She then politely bow in front of Anna but Anne just kept on gawking at Anna. Emile seems to notice this and quickly jab Anne on the side!

"Oww! Okay!" Anne wailed as she too bows in front of Anna.

Anna just giggles at the two sisters. They remind her so much of her and Elsa when-A bunch of memories came flooding in Anna's mind that it almost brought her to tears. Suddenly, Emile spoke up "As much as we love to talk with you Queen Anna, with all due respect, we have to seriously get going. Come on Anne" She then grab Anne by the collar and began to pull her in the direction she came from.

"Awww but I don't wanna go sis" Anne pouted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Too bad, sis, maybe if you listen to me, you would have a little more freedom," Emile said with a smirk on her face.

Anne grumble which cause Emile to laugh at her younger sister's childish ways. Anna watched the two sisters walk away and she couldn't help but smile warmingly "Yep just like me and Elsa alright"

Anna continue her walk around the Kingdom while she tries to clear her head. She looks around at all the places and to her surprise, they were still the same back at home. 'At least the places are the same but now I need someone to talk to. A familiar face of someone or something' Anna thought to herself as she rounded the corner. 'But who to look for and where?' She thought to herself as she leans against the wall. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"So what do you say, buddy? Want to go visit the Castle?"

That voice sounded so familiar.

"Is that who I think it is?" Anna said quietly with a pitch of curiosity on her voice. She then rounded the corner and peek to see a mountain man with blonde hair and his reindeer friend. Anna almost cry out but kept quiet until the right moment.

"Why yes, I do! Do you think they will supply use with carrots" The blonde guy pretend to speak for his reindeer.

The blonde guy smirk at the reindeer "I believe so Sven for my name isn't-"

Anna couldn't hold it in any longer. She really just wants to go over and hug her two best friends. She then gets out of her hiding spot and shouts out "Kristoff!"

This startled Kristoff and Sven both. They both look over to see a young woman smiling at them. This made them feel uneasy.

"Umm, should I know you?" Kristoff asked in concern as he put a hand out to push his reindeer back who just glare at Anna.

"Oh come on. Are you telling me you don't know who I am? It's me, Anna" Anna said as she pointed to herself.

Kristoff and Sven look at her with puzzled looks.

"Anna?" Kristoff said as if it was a question. Both him and Sven exchange quick glances with each other than back at Anna. Suddenly, a realization hit him! She's from Royalty!

"My Lady!" Kristoff said in his best manner as he kneels in front of her.

Seeing what Kristoff was doing, Sven simply obliges and kneel in front of Anna as well. Anna looks at the two as if they were crazy but ends up laughing.

"Oh, you guys are crazy. You all don't have to do that, you guys are my friends remember?"

This made Kristoff and Sven stop kneeling and gave Anna questioning looks.

"We're your what?" Kristoff asks Anna.

"Friends!" Anna shouts excitedly "And Kristoff you are my boyfriend"

Anna squeal as she gave Kristoff a bone-crushing hug.

Kristoff, completely stun from Anna's sudden action look at Sven for help. Sven looks at him as if Anna was crazy. Feeling slightly uncomfortable now, Kristoff awkwardly pulls Anna with him. "Err umm I think you got the wrong guy. I'm not your boyfriend"

Anna was stun by this. "What? Okay, Kristoff stop playing with me. You're my boy-"

"I'm not okay!" Kristoff said firmly, cutting Anna roughly off. This made Anna instantly shrink down inside. "Sorry," She says quietly.

Kristoff saw what he did. His face then eases up and he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Queen Anna. I just...don't know anything about what you are talking about. That's all"

"No no. I completely understand" Anna says as she tries to wave it off but Kristoff knows that she doesn't. He cocks an eyebrow up and says "I don't think you do so how's about we restart this alright?"

Anna stares blankly at the mountain man as if he was speaking in a different language.

"Restart?" She asks. What he could he mean by that?

Kristoff nodded. "Yes. For example" He then held out his hand "Hi, my name is Kristoff" Anna didn't hesitate at all. She then shook his hand, confidently "Anna" Sven huff loudly to gain attention, causing both Anna and Kristoff to laugh out loud.

"And this is Sven. Who's the best guy huh? Who's the best guy?" Kristoff added as he rubs the reindeer on the head playfully which made Sven's tongue stick out. Anna looks at them and giggle. Kristoff stops messing with Sven and stares at Anna directly.

The two stare into each other eyes for what it seems like forever. Suddenly, Kristoff broke out of the trance by saying "Well we gotta go. Got so important business to take care. You know?" Anna nodded."Yeah. Ice harvesting what you gonna do?" Anna joked lightly.

Kristoff smile at her as he jumps onto his sled. He took the reins into his hands. He then looks at Anna one last time and said "Hope to see you soon, Queen Anna" With that said, he snapped the reigns and Sven darted off, leaving Anna alone.

"I hope so," Anna said sadly as she walks away.

* * *

The afternoon soon fell slowly into the evening and everything was starting to wind down in the Kingdom. At the Castle, on top of the balcony. Anna was sitting on the rail, thinking about earlier today. She couldn't believe Kristoff and Sven didn't remember her nor their relationship they share. How could this be? She knows that she wishes that she didn't want Elsa as her older sister, which must she say is feeling good right about now since she was so used to being by herself anyway, but how did that affect her and Kristoff relationship? That's when it dawned on her! Elsa was the reason how she ever met Kristoff in the first place! If it wasn't for her, she will never have a wonderful relationship and a loyal boyfriend. Anna smile at what her sister did for her even though Elsa will never know what she did. As much it made her happy, it also made her frown as well because it made her think about what she did. Was it wise to make a rash wish like that or not? "Was it?" Anna asked no one in particular. Her question was a mere whisper into the wind. She knew the Witch was trying to get her to reconsider, but she went along with it anyway.

Seeing how she won't get a proper answer, Anna deeded to go inside and think about this more in there. But that didn't go exactly as plan. The minute Anna stood up on the rail, she lost her footing! "Ahh!" She shrieks as she felt herself slipping off the balcony but in pure instinct and quick reaction time, she managed to grab on to the balcony but since she had no upper body strength, she just dangles there. Anna was scared out of her mind! How many times will she come in contact with death?! "I hope someone will save me," Anna thought out loud.

What Anna didn't know is that her savior was not too far away, observing what was happening.

Quicky, with the snap of their fingers, they disappear into a swirling vortex.

Not having the strength anymore in her arms and hands, Anna then lost her grip and began to scream as she waited to come in contact with the ground! But instead, she fell into a pair of cool arms. Weird, it's almost as if she felt comfortable in them.

"Are you alright?" A worried voice asked.

"Yes. Thank you-" Anna stop herself all together when she took a look at her savior. When she did, she already knew who it was and literally came this close to bringing her to tears as she said the name "Elsa.."

Elsa stares at her with a raised eyebrow and a questionable look. "How do you know my name? No one knows my real name" She asked

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing! She looked down and saw that she and Elsa were floating within a snowy vortex, which was surrounding them. Anna looked back up at Elsa, who's still giving her a stoic yet somewhat worried look. Not even a second later, Elsa carefully descended down to ground. Once her feet made contact with the ground, the snowy vortex disperses. Anna was completely amazed! She never saw Elsa do this before. Could Elsa really do this with her powers?! However, Anna just now noticed how different Elsa looked. Sure she was wearing her iconic blue dress, but her hair was now jet black instead of platinum blonde and the blue eyes that once held love and fear now only holds only coldness. Unconsciously, Anna shivered from the coldness radiating off of Elsa.

Elsa was never this cold.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts as she just remembered what Elsa asked her and she decided to respond back to it. "Well you see you're-" Anna began as she removes herself out of her arms.

"Queen Anna!" a voice rang and Anna instantly knew who it was. It was Kai. She quickly turns to see Kai, standing there with wide eyes. Not too far behind, Gerda joins up with him.

"Your Majesty! Are you alrigh-" Gerda then stop herself.

Anna watches the two adults fall into sudden silence with their mouths open wide.

"It's her!" Kai exclaimed as he points a finger at Elsa. "The Mistress of the Northern Mountains! She's going to hurt us!" Gerda exclaimed fearfully.

Elsa just scoffs while Anna just stares at the two adults as if they have lost their mind. How can they forget Elsa?! Elsa wouldn't hurt anyone, she was completely harmless!

Protectively, Anna stands with her hands out in front of Elsa, who just gives Anna a confused look by this sudden action. "Come on guys! You know her"

"Yes, we do!" Kai and Gerda screamed out in unison.

Anna let out a breath of relief upon hearing this, but unfortunately, that's not what they met by "knowing" her.

Gerda exclaimed loudly "She's the Mistress of the Nothern Mountains! Who has an entire snowmen army and a giant snowman bodyguard! The one who-"

Kai quickly covered Gerda's mouth before she went too far. Luckily for him, he was thankful that Anna didn't seem to notice.

Anna shakes her head at them "Seriously you guys, she save my life." She then turns to Elsa "She's not going to hurt us right El-"

Without any warning, Elsa knocks Anna to the ground! "Ooof!" Anna grunted. "Your Majesty!" Kai and Gerda said in unison as they head over to their fallen Queen. Anna looked up at Elsa in confusion and hurt. Elsa smiled at her. "Next time, stay out of trouble, Your Majesty"

Suddenly, Anna felt the snowy vortex around them. However, this time the vortex felt more..chilling. The vortex grew so powerful that the three of them have to cover their eyes from any of the snow and ice getting into their eyes. After it dies down is when Anna, Kai, and Gerda uncover their eyes and notice that Elsa disappear completely from the area.

This left everyone in shock especially Anna. Kai and Gerda both exchange glances with each other before getting Anna.

"Come on My Queen. There's a meeting being held about the assassins in our area right this moment" Kai said urgently to Anna as he took one of Anna's arm in his hand.

Gerda agreed with him with a nod as she took Anna's other arm with her hand. "Yes My Queen, we must hurry you inside. I'm just thankful that the Mistress of the Nothern Mountains didn't harm you"

Together, they manage to get Anna to come along with them. Anna didn't seem to notice, for all she was focusing on was only on that one particular person.

"Elsa..."

* * *

 **Awww man. Things are not looking good. First, Kristoff and Sven don't remember Anna and now Elsa could be either Friend or Foe?! Could this get any worse?! Oh yeah, it can, Anna's Queen! Lol, I'm just kidding that's not the reason, it's the assassins! You will find out later why but if you are really curious you can inbox me and I just might tell you. Overall, What do you guys think? Next chapter should be up today and we will finally see what's going to happen with Elsa when she sprains her leg! What do you guys think might go down in that chapter? :D P.S. Anne and Emile will play an important part in the story later on just to give you guys a heads up.**

 **The next chapter will be uploaded later today I promise since I didn't upload this one till today. Totally sorry about that. CC OUT :D**


	3. HURT AND A HEARTFELT PROMISE

**Hey guys! I'm back again like I promise! But before we start the chapter, just got clear up any confusion. This is the Elsa that knows Anna and the one who sprained her leg. You guys might have known this but there's always that someone who doesn't lol. Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope it makes up for the delay :D**

* * *

 ** _Sometimes, we can get hurt from a heartfelt promise._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: HURT AND A HEARTFELT PROMISE**

* * *

Evening has quickly fallen over Arendelle and everyone in the Castle had two things to worry about.

Number one: Their Princess has been gone for 2 hours now and still haven't returned yet.

Number two: They have to all deal with a very hurt and distress Snow Queen.

Well, only Gerda and Kai are now because everyone else who tried to calm her down almost got buried alive-literally. But who can blame her? The only biological family she haves is out there somewhere and so far, the guards came up with nothing. Meanwhile, Elsa limps back and forth in her room as fear for her sister's being filled her veins and it started freezing the floor a little. Kai and Gerda watch with concern and worry not because of the ice but because of Elsa.

"Queen Elsa if you were to please sit down for a moment and-" Kai tried to say but was instantly cut off as a gust of soft snow hits him in the face.

"No, I can't Kai! I have to go find Anna." Elsa said as winds started to pick up a little.

"We are very aware of that Elsa. But you are not going anywhere on that ankle. The doctor doesn't want you to walk on it until it's been two weeks" Gerda reasoned with her as she pulled out a handkerchief and whips the snow from Kai's face.

"I don't care about my ankle. I care about Anna and only Anna!" Elsa shouted suddenly snow started to fall down from the ceiling.

"Elsa, please. Just calm down" Gerda said softly but loudly so she can be heard over the storm starting to rage.

"NO!" Elsa yelled as the storm start to rage more.

"Oh for Gods sakes Elsa! Would you stop shutting people out from helping you?!" Kai and Gerda snap in unison.

Elsa gasped loudly when she heard that. The raging storm died down and Elsa turns away from them which made the two adults worry. An awkward silence then fell around the three.

...

...

"You wouldn't understand..." Elsa quietly said as she finally broke the silence. She then looks down at the ground, trying still not to make any eye contact with the two adults. Kai and Gerda instantly felt guilty for what they said. They didn't mean to snap at Elsa like that but all they want for her is to be safe and not further injured herself than she already is. "We are deeply sorry Elsa, we just- Kai began but was quickly cut off by Elsa softly saying "It's fine"

Kai and Gerda knew it was best for them to drop this conversation so they did. "Alright then Elsa, we would go find Anna and we will not stop until she is found and brought back safely to us" Kai assured her. "And we will come back to check on you so don't go anywhere or there will be consequences" Gerda added in sternly but softly. "Well, it's not like I can go anywhere if I tried" Elsa joked lightly, which made Kai and Gerda raise an eyebrow at her. Seeing this, she decided it was best to reassure them "Go ahead you two, I'll be fine" Kai and Gerda smiled at Elsa before exiting the door.

When Elsa heard the door clicked, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up in her ankle! Elsa hisses out as she collapses on to her bed. She then pulls her ankle up and held on to it. After a few seconds, the pain slowly went down and she managed to gain a quick breath. She then began to look around her room. She just notices that she never had the chance to do that since she was so succumbed in constant fear and working for the last few years. As she was looking around, her eyes happen to fall on a picture that was on her right side on her drawer.

Elsa carefully scoots over to it, trying her best to ignore the pain coming up on her ankle. Finally, she got close enough to it and grab the picture. When she grabs hold of the picture, she saw it was a picture of her family. In the picture, her father was standing, proudly facing the camera with a huge on his face while he had one of his hands on his wife's shoulder and his other hand on Elsa's head. Her mother was sitting on a chair, smiling softly with a 2-year-old Anna in her lap. Then there was her 5-year-old self, leaning a bit while smiling at Anna as she pulled on her hair. And last but not least, Anna was sitting on her mother's lap with a big smile on her face as she pulled Elsa's hair. In the picture, Elsa only seems to focus on two people on that picture: Her and Anna. She slowly places her hand over where the two-year-old Anna was at. Elsa felt a smile come on her face as she looks at the toddler Anna. "Oh, Anna...I still remember the day when I first met you"

* * *

 **21 Years Ago**

It was a very quiet day in the Castle. Young Elsa was pacing back and forth in her room as ice spread cautiously where she steps. It's been 10 minutes since Elsa heard her mother's scream while another one accompanies it a minute later. She really wanted to be there for her mother but her father said that she goes to her room and he will get her when it's time. But when will it be?

"Elsa?" A stern voice said breaking Elsa's trance. Elsa quickly looks up and saw her father in the doorway. He had a shocked look on his face. "Papa?" She said in concern as she waves away the ice and instantly it vaporized. "What's wrong?" Her father's face went from a look of shock to pure happiness as he said to her "Do you want to see your mother?" Elsa's face quickly lit up in enjoyment and relief. "Yes!" She squealed. She then ran past him and ran down the hall.

It didn't take Elsa a second to burst right through her parents' doors with her father closely behind her. She looked over and saw her mother sitting up in the bed, holding something in her arms. "Mama!" Elsa exclaimed as she ran over to her side. "Elsa!" Her mother exclaimed too as she embraces her daughter the best she could. Elsa was so happy to see that her mother was alright.

"Wahhh!" Suddenly, came a baby's cry. Elsa quickly jump back for a second, startled by the noise that she fell back! "Elsa!" Both her parents exclaimed in concern and worry. Elsa quickly got up and brush her outfit off and gave them a look to show that they don't need to worry.

"I'm okay but who's this?" Elsa asked as she points to the strawberry blonde that was bundled up in her mother's arms. "And why are you holding her mama?"

Her mother chuckles softly at Elsa's confusion. "Elsa. Meet Anna" She said as she shows Anna to Elsa.

Elsa looked at the baby for a second before she went over and greet herself. "Hi, Anna." Elsa said as she held out her hand "I'm Elsa, nice to meet you" Anna look at Elsa with huge eyes. Then, without any warning, Anna sneeze on Elsa!

"Yuck!" Elsa said as she wipes her face off from Anna's sneeze. "So when does Anna go to her family?"

This made her parents laugh lightly at Elsa which made Elsa really confuse. "Elsa, she's with her family. It's us" Her mother said as she rubs her head. "We are?" Elsa asked, looking up at her. Her mother nodded. "Yes, and you have a very special job Elsa" Her father added in.

"What is it?" Elsa asked again as she looks to her father. Her father clears his throat as he kneels to Elsa's level.

"You see Elsa, you will be Anna's big sister now and that will come with a lot of responsibilities. You will have to always protect her from harm's way even though there may be times that you don't want to or when she doesn't want you to be there either but just remember that she needs you as much as you need her. You will also no matter what love Anna unconditionally when she needs it so that she will never feel lonely or isolated. Give her as much comfort when you know she needs it and in case of an emergency, you will always remember to put Anna first and get her to safety as possible but if you know we are nearby then come and get us. Okay?" Elsa's father stated.

"Honey, do you think that's a little much for her right now?" Elsa's mother asked her husband with eyebrows burrowing. Elsa's father rubs the back of his head awkwardly as he chuckles lightly "Ah ha. Well-"

"Whoa," Elsa said in disbelief which made her parents turn to her in concern.

"I have to do all that? Oh boy, she's gonna be a lot of work" Elsa stated.

Her parents laugh at her remark. Elsa just doesn't know that she was a lot of work as well especially with her ice and snow powers. "Yes, but you will grow to love her and your job," Her father said as he put a hand on her head. Elsa peered up at her parents with a questioning look "Really?" She asked with curiosity burning in her eyes. That's when her mother put a hand on her shoulder "Really" Her mother said with a smile as she looks at her husband, who returns the smile back. Elsa looked back and forth between her smiling parents that looked down on her. A smile quickly formed on Elsa's face. She then said confidently to her parents "Alright then" She then turns to baby Anna, who's eyes was closed for the moment. "Anna listen. I'm your big sister now and it's my job to be the best big sister to you and will always protect you and be there for you and I will love you no matter what" Elsa proclaimed to her baby sister.

Elsa looks up to see her parents giving her approving and acknowledging smiles. Elsa smile as she turns back to look at her new baby sister, whose eyes were now open. Anna waited for the moment Elsa's eyes made contact with her before she let out a happy smile. She then reaches for Elsa's finger with her tiny ones. Elsa smiles softly but grew concern when Anna started to put her finger close to her mouth.

"Uhh, Anna? What are you doing? Mama? Papa? Help?" Elsa said as she looks to her parents for help. Her parents didn't bother on helping their daughter but just end up laughing at her soon Anna started joining in. Elsa looks at them as if they were crazy but soon found herself laughing along as well.

* * *

 **Back to Reality**

Elsa smiled at the picture as she continues to look at it "And I even remember when I made you that heartfelt promise"

* * *

 **17 Years Ago**

It was a nice spring day in the forest of Arendelle. Elsa was laying against a tree, sleeping with a book rested next to her about a girl, who was on a mission to save her brother from an evil witch. The whole scenery was very quiet and peaceful until a certain strawberry blonde came in to view. "Hey, Elsie?" Anna said as she poked Elsa. "Elsie? Elsie!"

When Elsa still didn't respond, Anna pouted. She then got an idea! She took a couple of steps back and ready herself so that she was facing Elsa. "Here goes nothing," Anna said as she took off into a sprint. When she was about four feet from Elsa, she then lunges herself at Elsa, hitting her square on the chest!

"Ooof?!" Elsa said as the breath was knock out of her! Her eyes quickly flung open to see a giggling Anna on her lap. Anger quickly flow inside of Elsa. "What the?! Anna! Why did you do that for?!"

"I'm bored to death," Anna said innocently. Elsa looks at Anna and drops her anger demeanor. She then sighs as she turns away from Anna. "Oh, Anna you could not really bore yourself to death. It's impossible. You could be stoned to death, bleed to death, and many other ways but tell me, have you ever heard of someone dying from being bored? I bet it's unlike that-"

Anna just tones Elsa's boring lecture out of her head. Why couldn't she have a sister that will give her a straightforward answer instead of having to be a bookworm about it? Well since Elsa will be Queen, she has to learn about everything but does that mean she has to be boring about it?

Suddenly, a beautiful butterfly came into sight. Anna was so amazed by its beauty that she ends up chasing after it into the woods. Completely forgetting that Elsa was talking to her.

"And that is why you can't be bored to death. You understand now Anna?" Elsa asked, waiting for Anna's answer. She then looks around and notices that Anna was gone! 'Where could she went?!' Elsa thought frantically as ice began to cover the trees. Suddenly, she heard giggling "Anna!" Elsa yelled as she went into the woods.

* * *

Anna tries her best to catch up with the butterfly, she had to crawl, run, and climb in order for her to keep it in her sight. Finally, she caught up with the butterfly. It laid on a flower that was not too far from where she was standing. Anna knew that with butterflies, you have to be extra careful of coming on it that's what Elsa always told her. She slowly started to walk toward it. So far she was doing so good and when she went to reach for the butterfly, it flew away.

"Aww. The butterfly flew away" Anna said sadly.

Just as she was about to chase it again, Anna then heard growling. She looked around to see where it came from, "Who's there?" She asked shakily. Suddenly, a wolf appears a few feet from her with piercing eyes. Anna was paralyzed with fear! She couldn't move at all!

"Elsa.." Anna said in a tiny voice as the wolf pounce for her! She then let out an ear-piercing scream!

Not too far from where Anna was, Elsa was searching frantically for Anna. "ANNA!" She yelled "ANNA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She receives no reply. As she was about to leave the area, she heard an ear-piercing scream! When she heard that, she automatically knew who it was! "Anna!" She then took off in that direction but not without leaving an icy trail behind.

* * *

Elsa got there just in time to see a wolf lunging for Anna! Panic filled Elsa quickly when she saw this. "ANNA!" She creamed and without any control of her body, Elsa's hand flung up and shot an ice blast right at the wolf's head! The wolf was then flung to the side and made a hard impact with the ground! The wolf let out a loud whine. Anna was shocked! Elsa then took that as the opportunity to get Anna quickly. When she got to her, she places but of her hands on each side of Anna's cheeks. "Are you okay?" Elsa asked, forcing Anna's eyes to make contact with her. Anna couldn't say anything. She was so shaken up that all she could do was a nod.

Nevertheless, Elsa was satisfied with whatever answer. Just as she was about to tell Anna to let's go, they heard the wolf growling. Elsa quickly jumps in front of Anna with her hand extended out as she got into a ready position. She then remembers what her father said to her that day: _**"In case of an emergency, you will always remember to put Anna first and get her to safety as possible"**_ Elsa quickly snap back into reality just to see the wolf glare at her with daggering eyes. Knowing that it will get very dangerous, Elsa turns to Anna and says "Anna run"

Anna looked at her as if she was crazy! "But-"

"Go, Anna!" Elsa yelled.

Anna did as she was told and ran off. The wolf saw this and started to go for Anna but was stopped by a sudden ice wall! The wolf turns around to see Elsa with her hand extended and glare in her eyes. "You are not going to touch my sister," She said firmly.

The wolf snarls at her and lunged at her! Elsa gasped but quickly dodge out-of-the-way. She then shot a warning shot of ice out of her hand by accident. The wolf seems to panic for a minute when he saw it that he forgot to dodge! The ice then cut him on the cheek! The wolf whine as he recoils back. Elsa's eyes widen! She didn't want to kill the wolf but just scare it enough for it to go away. The howling of the wolf was enough to break Elsa out of her trance and before she could realize what was happening, she saw the wolf charge at her, knocking her straight down to the ground! Elsa tumbles a little but quickly recover from it. She looks up just to see the wolf standing a few feet from her. Fear started to have a grip on Elsa as she trembles to see the wolf coming for her!

Without thinking, Elsa quickly threw up her hands to cover her and close her eyes. The wolf then suddenly made contact with an icy shield that sent him back into the tree! The wolf let out a whine which causes Elsa to quickly open her eyes. She then looks up to see an ice shield protecting her! "Whoa!" Elsa exclaimed loudly. She didn't know she can do that?! Suddenly, she heard the wolf growling. She quickly looks at the wolf as she saw lunge for her again! Elsa caught the wolf and the two started to wrestle with each other. Elsa manage to kick the wolf off of her but not without earning three cuts on her cheek and a large gash on her arm! Both Elsa and the wolf panted heavily. Elsa knew she had to wrap up this quick but how? She then notices that her hand was started to glow with power. Elsa closes her eyes for a second. She knows what she had to do. She then opens her eyes. The wolf took this opportunity to come at Elsa again but Elsa was well ready for it. When the moment was right, Elsa made an ice dagger and shot it directly at the wolf's leg!

The wolf yelp as the ice cut his leg! But that wasn't enough to stop him. The wolf snarl at Elsa and Elsa then shot off a blast of ice in front of it. The ice than spike out and almost poke the wolf in the neck! Elsa then watches the wolf quickly scramble to its feet and run off farther in the woods. Elsa watches with a satisfied grin as she folded her arms across her chest "That outta teach him" Suddenly, Elsa heard a loud wail echoing through the forest and only one name came into her head.

"Anna..."

* * *

Elsa didn't have to go too far to find where Anna ran off to because the girl was wailing loudly. When she finally caught sight of Anna, Elsa ran in front of her. The strawberry blonde was so busy crying that she didn't even notice that Elsa was in front of her. A sense of slight fear fills Elsa's body. "Anna?" Elsa asked in worry as she crouches down in front of Anna. "What's wrong? Did the wolf get you?" Anna shakes her head no. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Again, Anna shakes her head no. This left Elsa confused. "Well then. Why are you crying?" She asked trying to still get an answer out of her little sister. That's when Anna looked up at her with teary eyes and said through the tears. "Well, I am hurt" This made Elsa's eyes lit up with concern as she quickly asked Anna "Where does it hurt?!" Anna then points to her chest.

"My heart"

"Your heart?" Elsa asked puzzled. Anna nodded at her "Why does your heart hurt?" Elsa asked with high concerns. She didn't know why Anna's heart was hurting, for their family no one had any problems with their heart! That's when Anna answers her by saying "Because you are hurt" Elsa was now totally confused. What did Anna mean by that? She was completely fine. "What do you mean Anna? I'm perfectly fi-oww!" Elsa wince at the last part as Anna's hand touch her cheek. Anna quickly withdrew her hand back as she watches Elsa observe the wounds. Elsa touches her cheek again and saw blood was coming from it. She then notices a large cut on her right arm as well. She then turns back to see Anna crying into her hands. Elsa then understands what Anna meant now by her heart hurting. It's because of her. Since Anna loves her with all her heart, it will hurt to see Elsa getting hurt. Elsa look back at Anna and smile softly "It's okay Anna"

"But Elsie. You hurt" Anna try to argue with her but Elsa disagrees with her by shaking her head.

"It's fine. I made a promise"

"A promise?" Anna asked as if she didn't know what that meant. Elsa nodded her head. "Yeah and that is to protect you and be the best sister ever. That's my promise" Elsa smile widely at her younger sister.

Anna didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless. Before Elsa knew it, Anna had tears springing from her eyes and crash her into a hug. "I love you Elsie" Anna cried out. Elsa was taken back by this but quickly develop into the hug while grimacing a little but she didn't mind it. "I love you too...Annie, I love you too" She smiled.

* * *

 **Back in reality**

Elsa smile as she put the picture back down. "I made you a promise and to our parents that I will do a great job of being your big sister and protect you from any harm" Elsa then look out her window, nightfall will be coming soon as she saw the sun start to set and a few stars starting to decorating the sky. Her face then went straight into full determination. "And I will keep that promise"

With unknown strength, Elsa pushes herself onto her feet. Once she did that, she felt a sharp pain shoot up on her ankle and she slowly felt herself falling forward! She quickly conjures up an ice crutch so it could withstand her weight and catch her. The moment it finishes conjuring, Elsa quickly grab on to and threw all her body weight on to it. Surprisingly, it didn't break under the pressure of Elsa's body weight. Elsa then uses that to her advantage by quickly regaining balance on it. When she steady herself, she decided it take much more carefully. She then hobbles over to the door and quietly open it. She peeks out to make sure that the close was clear. Fortunately for her, it was. Elsa then pushes the door open enough for her to slide out and enough so that she won't hit up against her ankle. She hops over all the way to the stairs. When she took one step down, a sharp pain quickly shot up her leg but Elsa bit down on her tongue to keep her from yelling out. After she manages to gain herself back, she let out a huge sigh.

"Well, one down" Elsa hissed out in pain as another sharp pain came upon her ankle. "And I believe a few more to go" To be confirmed, she then peer over the rail to see if she was correct. Well, she was wrong. When she peered over, all she saw was a swirling vortex of spiraling staircase below. "Make that two hundred" Elsa sigh as she proceeds painfully down the stairs. As she went down the second step, all she could think about was Anna.

'I'm coming for you, Anna. I promise'

* * *

 **You go Elsa! Don't let anything stop you from getting to your baby sister but don't hurt yourself while you do it. Well, now we know why Elsa is so protective over Anna. She made a heartfelt promise that can't be broken. So what do you guys think of that chapter? Good or bad? If so, there's more to come! The next chapter will be about Anna wanting to bond with Elsa again and know about her since she is now known as the Mistress of the Northern Mountains. Can't wait! Also, Kristoff, Sven, and The Witch will make an appearance in that chapter as well. Crazy and interesting things are about to happen! :D**


	4. BONDING WITH SECRETS

**Sorry for the long delay guys! Now, this chapter is back to Anna who is supposed to be the Queen of Arendelle now. Sorry if I'm confusing anyone but if you read it from the beginning then it should make so sense. I decided to break this into two parts as well. Also, I would like to say thanks for all the support with this story, I'll be sure to make it worth your while! Anyways, here's we go :D**

* * *

 _We become closer with people if we bond with our secrets._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: BONDING WITH SECRETS**

If there is one thing Anna hates the most is long, boring, drag out meetings. It hasn't been 3 minutes yet and Anna was already finding it hard to focus on the constant rambling of these frustrated council people!

"I believe that can work!" a councilman shouted out in defense as he slams his hand on the table, earning looks from the other council people.

"Really? I beg to differ. That plan will automatically fail!" A councilwoman countered with a scoff.

"And how would you know?" The councilman demanded her to tell him as he gestured a hand out to her as if he is giving her the right to speak. The councilwoman couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Because it just screams out 'Hey! Our Queen is well secure. We got men who can't move so I doubt you could come anywhere close to her!' That's why" The councilwoman supported her opinion while folding her arms across her chest.

The councilman just huffs in disappointment and annoyance as he too folded his arms across his chest. "There is nothing wrong with using snowmen"

The councilwoman just facepalmed while shaking her head as everyone begins to chat with each other.

"Um? Here's a suggestion" Another councilwoman said which got everyone's attention except for Anna, who's still slouching slightly in her chair yet no one notices this.

"What is it?" Another councilman demanded.

"How about we use The Wicked Witch's help?" A councilwoman suggested. Everyone gasped loudly at this, whether it was intentional or not.

This, however, caught Anna's attention.

'The Wicked Witch? Could she be talking about the witch she encounters or Elsa?' Anna began pondering to herself.

She then decided to look up and focus on the conversation in front of her so she can find out.

"Are you crazy?! You want to ask help from a woman who could freeze our land with the flick of her wrist?!" A councilman raises his voice at her.

'They are talking about Elsa' Anna said to herself in her head. Of course.

"Yes! She is the one who causes most of our problems!" A third councilwoman added in.

"I totally agree" Another councilman nodded to their statement.

"I swear if I ever see her again, I will have her burn at the stake in public!" A third councilman stated as he pounds his fist on the table. Everyone began to clap for what he said.

Anna already felt a pang of anger as she tapped her foot violently and had her arms crossed so tightly over chest when the council started to talk so disrespectfully towards Elsa, who wasn't even her to defend herself. But soon, she was feeling blinding hot rage when they started to joke around about the public execution of her. At this point, Anna had enough.

"Enough!" Anna shouted as she slams both her hands down on the table.

Everyone stopped at her command and looked at her. Seeing that she got their attention, Anna states her claim "El-!" She quickly stopped herself since the council people wouldn't know who Elsa is by name. "I mean the Wicked Witch is not dangerous"

"How could you say that?! She hurt you in more ways than us! Plus, it's in her title!" A third councilman exclaimed to her.

Anna raised an eyebrow at that statement from the third councilman. Elsa hurt her in more ways than them? This doesn't make sense to her at all. What did Elsa exactly do to her? Wanting to know more, Anna simply ask "What did she do to me huh?"

Anna was only met by silence. Feeling irritated, Anna slams her hand down on the table, catching everyone's attention.

"Tell me!" Anna demanded firmly.

The third councilman was about to let her have it but was stopped by a fourth councilwoman as she shakes her head at him and whispers "It's forbidden remember?"

Anna quickly heard that and decided to challenge it "What's forbidden?!"

No one said anything once again which irks Anna a lot.

"Is anyone going to tell me what did The Wicked Witch do to me so bad that made everyone fear her and want her gone?!"

Still, no one said anything and at that point, Anna was done. She then pushes herself from the table and declared "Fine then! If no one can tell me what she did then I'll go to the source. Her!" The Council gasped as Anna made her way to the door.

"Your Maje-!"

Anna slammed the door and walked down the hall with clench fists.

* * *

Kai and Gerda just turn the corner just to see their Queen coming their way. Anna notices them and they quickly bow to her.

"You guys really don't have to do that all the time you see me, you know?" Anna said lightly which made them chuckle softly.

"Your Majesty. How was the meeting?" Kai asked waiting for possible feedback. Anna instantly got irritated.

"Great just freaking great!" Anna said as she threw her hands up in the air while going pass them.

Kai and Gerda exchange looks with each other. They knew when Anna does this, something wasn't going her way. They then saw her making a beeline to the doors. "Where are you going?" Gerda asked in concern.

"Out. I'll be back" Anna replied quickly as she went out the doors.

* * *

Once Anna went out of the doors, she looked up and at the North Mountain. Judging by the way it is, she knew it would take a good solid hour to get there. "I have to talk with Elsa but how could I get there quickly?" She asked herself as she looked around for anything that will be to her advantage.

Suddenly, she caught sight of Kristoff and Sven with their sled, walking in the direction that she wanted to go! "Bingo!" She said as she smiles brightly.

Anna walked over and yelled out "Kristoff! Sven!"

The two cringe when they heard their names being called. Then quickly looked over to see who it was, only to find out it was the Queen they saw earlier!

"Oh, it's you, Your Majesty. Good to see you" Kristoff said as he and Sven bowed to her, properly. Anna blushed a little from the gesture. It's just so awkward seeing her two friends act like this to her. "Oh, you guys don't have to do that remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. You said that we were um-your-uh-friends I believe" Kristoff answered awkwardly while Sven nods his head.

Anna was impressed by the little progress she made on Kristoff and Sven. She then shook her head and said happily "Yes indeed!"

Kristoff smile slightly and ask her "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you want with us?"

"I need you to bring me to the North Mountain" Anna declared.

Oh, boy doesn't that sound familiar.

Kristoff and Sven's eyes widen in response to that! Which send Kristoff off into a constant ramble "What?! N-No way! It's too dangerous and besides, you are the Queen! Of Arendelle! If anything were to happen to you when you are with me it will be my-"

Kristoff was cut short when Anna placed a kiss on his cheek. She saw Kristoff's face go bright red and it made her giggle.

"W-W-Wha-" He stuttered.

"So are you going to bring me to the North Mountain?" Anna asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Kristoff laughs awkwardly and stuttered out "Y-Y-Yeah. W-We leave n-now"

Anna squealed in delight and hug him and head to the sled.

Kristoff turns to Sven with google eyes and said "Did you see that?! I got a kiss from the Queen!" Sven gave Kristoff 'Are you crazy?! She's a Queen! We can't bring her to the North Mountain! She'll bring trouble to us' look. Kristoff looks at him and scoffs "Oh come on. She's with us. What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

"I stand corrected" Kristoff sigh in defeat as Sven shot him an 'I told you' look. The trio was surrounded by an angry pack of wolves that guarded the North Mountain. And judging by the way they are looking, they are not happy to see the trio trespassing on their mountain. Anna looked at the wolves and cough awkwardly "Well they seem mad"

Kristoff gave Anna a look and sarcastically says "No they seem just peachy to me" Anna looked at him and smirk 'Same old grumpy and sarcastic Kristoff. I'm glad he hasn't changed that much.' Anna then began to take note of her surroundings 'Alright. I got to focus on what is in front of me. What will come in handy to get these wolves to back off? Suddenly, Anna remembers that they were on a mountain, a snowy one.

"Bingo!" Anna exclaimed as she drops down to her knees. Kristoff looked at her as if she was insane! "What are you doing?!"

"Making a snowball dummy," She said as she gathers a bunch of snow in her hands. "This isn't the time to do a snowball fight?!" Kristoff remarked. Anna rolled her eyes. She knew Kristoff was always a Debbie downer but right now she can't have that in her mind.

"Okay I'm going to block you out now so just watch and trust me," Anna said as she concentrated on making the snowball.

Kristoff grumbled as he folds his arms across his chest. Clearly offended by what she just said to him. "I'm not that annoying you know" He mumbled to himself.

Sven eyes her with curiosity on what she was going to do. Then, Anna stands up with the snowball in her hand and smirk at mountain man before turning her attention back to the wolves. Kristoff's eyes widen when he realizes what Anna was going to do!

"No! Wa-"

 **SPLAT!**

One of the wolves got hit by a snowball in the face which only made him and the rest of his pack furious!

"Great! Now you have done it!" Kristoff yelled at her.

"Well, that did not go according to plan" Anna responded back as she instinctively steps in front of Kristoff and Sven with her hand out in front of the wolves as if that will defend her from them.

The wolves then close in their way around the trio, menacingly! Sven began to whimper in fear while Anna and Kristoff kept looking back and forth between each other and the wolves.

"We're screw!" Kristoff exclaimed. Then the wolves lunge at them and-

 **HAHH!**

The trio opens their eyes to see the wolves whimper away as the ice spikes move after them while 4 of the spikes that were protecting them, melted away. The trio was shocked especially Kristoff!

"What did thi-WOAHHHH!"

The three were then lifted 20 feet in the air by the assistance of snow cloud! Suddenly, a figure with a light blue outfit and long platinum blonde came into view.

"Evening trespassers"

That voice. Anna knew who exactly it was! "Elsa!" Anna cried out excitedly. She actually saves them!

Unlike last time, Elsa was unfazed by the girl's response. Instead, she just moves her gaze over to Anna and said "Oh. It's the Queen of Arendelle. Didn't I warn you to stay out of trouble?"

Kristoff was at a loss for words. The Mistress of the Northern Mountains knows the Queen of Arendelle?! He then turned to Anna, who showed no fear in her eyes whatsoever. "Wait. You know her?!" Kristoff finally spurted out in disbelief.

"Yes," Anna nodded with a smile. An evil gleam made its way across Elsa's eyes as she said "And you bring a mountain man and a reindeer with you? I guess I can add all of you to my ice collection"

Kristoff and Sven gulped before turning back to look at Anna. "Why is it since I met you, things aren't going in my favor anymore?!" Kristoff questioned.

"Haha. That is one thing you always hated about me but thank me for it" Anna remarked, only managing to get a grumble from Kristoff in response.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She could absolutely care less about these two arguing with each other. All she cared about is one thing "Why are you on my mountain?"

"I want to talk to you" Anna stated proudly although trying to ignore that she was suspended 20 feet in the air on nothing but snow!

Elsa cocked her head to the side. "Oh? Is that so?"

Anna nodded her head the best she could while Kristoff and Sven flash a grin at her. "Yes!" Anna gasped out. Elsa smiles at the trio but it wasn't the happy type of smile more like a deceiving smile."Well too bad. I'm not the one for talking and I also believe-" Elsa then clutch her hands a little tighter, causing her three captors yelping in pain. "You overstay your welcome. Time for you to pre-!"

"Wait!" Anna cut in sharply which caught Elsa's attention on to her. "All I want from you is some answers."

"Didn't I just say that I-

"To understand why you are like this! Can you at least give me that?!" Anna cried out to her with pleading eyes. When Elsa saw her eyes, she thought about it for a moment which brings some hope to Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. The glare began to fade from her eyes as they were replaced with sad and understanding eyes which made the trio look concern for her. Elsa notice this and instantly shot the three across the area! The trio scream as they were tossed aside in different directions!

Anna collided hard with the ground! "OWWW!" She groaned as she pushes herself on to her feet. "Oh, you can't complain!" Kristoff called out to her. "Why do you say th-Oh" Anna said as she turns around to see Kristoff and Sven tangle up with each other in the tree above her.

Anna looked worried for a second but then started to giggle uncontrollably! Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her. "That's not funny!" Kristoff yelled at her as he wrestles his way, trying to get untangled from Sven. "I believe it is!" Anna stated as she continues to giggle at his futile efforts.

Elsa oversees the scenario and found it amusing for a second that she actually crack a smile. But then something pang in her head which made her stop smiling and turn to leave the trio. Anna stops laughing just on time to see Elsa leaving. she gasped loudly as she remembers that she can't have Elsa leave off her hands so easily.

"Hey, Elsa! Wait up!" She shouted as she chases after her.

"Hey!" Kristoff shouted to Anna as he watches her chase down the Snow Queen while Sven tries to get them from being untangled "Wait for u-AHHHHH!" Kristoff and Sven then fell out of the tree! Kristoff was the first to make contact with the ground! Just as he was about to get up, Sven then fell on top of him! The two buddies were in a daze but Sven quickly recovers as he scrambles to his feet and took off after the two while kicking snow in Kristoff's face! Kristoff spits out the snow from his mouth and wipes his face.

"Why me?" Kristoff muttered as he staggers up on his feet and drags himself to the others.

* * *

 **Ha! Poor Kristoff. What do you guys think of that chapter? The next part would be up today or tomorrow! :D To give you a little heads up, this next part explains Elsa's history and why she got the name"The Mistress of the Northern Mountains" and "The Queen of Ice and Snow"! Also, the Witch comes to visit Anna later about the wish :D Before I go, let me ask you guys a question: Remember what the councilman said to Anna during the meeting? Okay now here's your question. What do you think Elsa did to hurt Anna even though Anna doesn't remember it at all?**


	5. ANNA, I'M SORRY

**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay again! I just started back college again and already being smothered with homework and work! Oh well, that's the life of a Film Student lol anyways, here's another chapter and I have you guys to thank for that when I was reading the reviews! So, this chapter is with the Elsa who sprained her leg and is out looking for Anna. Let see how this turns out :D**

* * *

 _Apologizing could be the hardest thing that any of us can ever do_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: ANNA, I'M SORRY**

* * *

After a lot of painful steps going down the staircase, Elsa finally made it to the last two steps. Elsa was sure to calculate the height and distance from the last two steps from the ground. 'I can make this' Elsa thought to herself as she propels herself on her ice crutch and made a jump for it!

Instantly a bad idea.

Once her feet made contact with the ground, a sharp pain shot right up her ankle and Elsa had to bite down really hard on her bottom lip to keep her from screaming loudly, in hopes that no one will hear her. Cautiously, she looks both ways to make sure the close was clear for her to proceed. Fortunately, it was. She then releases her teeth from her bottom lip and felt it was starting to bleed but she didn't care! Anna was her only main concern at this moment. She then slowly but surely made her way to the door.

As Elsa manage to open the door, she was greeted by harsh winds and blowing snow! 'Did I really cause this?' Elsa thought to herself as she shields her eyes with her hand and step right into the raging storm!

* * *

It hasn't been 3 minutes and Elsa was having a difficult time dealing with this unexpected storm that she had created. 'So. This is what Anna and everyone had to deal with I accidentally froze the fjord' Elsa thought to herself as she struggles through the storm.

She then gasps when her sister's name suddenly pops into her head!

 **Anna!**

Elsa's eyes widen that Anna might be stuck during her raging storm!

"No! I need to stop this! Anna is still out here!" Elsa shouted as she began to concentrate on getting rid of this storm by closing her eyes. At first, nothing was happening besides the harsh winds whipping her across the face but to her surprise, the winds and snow were starting to die down and Elsa felt a smile on her face. She was doing this for Anna, her beloved sister.

 **"I HATE YOU!"**

Elsa gasped when she remember Anna's words from earlier and just like that, the storm starts to pick up again.

 **"And I wish you were never my sister! I don't want to see you ever again!"**

Tears were starting to blur Elsa's vision as she was beginning to lose all control with the storm.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered as she began to think back. "That was not the first time you said that to me"

* * *

 **10 years ago**

If Elsa had to choose what will forever dread her the most for the rest of her life, that will be, hands down, always having to ignore Anna's constant pleads to build a snowman and her knocks at her door.

 ***Knock Knock***

There it goes again. That knock that always finds a way to tear through her heart.

"Elsa?" Came an innocent and kind voice from outside of the door. Elsa knew that voice too well. It was her baby sister, Anna and she knew what Anna wants because she asks her all the time. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Those words always will bring her to tears every time she hears them.

"Yes I want to build a snowman"

Is what Elsa would like to say. What she WISH to say. But instead, she is always accustomed to saying these three words.

"Go away, Anna."

Instead of leaving with a bye like she always does, Anna became persistent!

"But! I want to play with you! It's been too long and I really want to have my sister back! Why did you have to go and leave me?! I thought you were going to always protect me but right now, you are doing the complete opposite! You're hurting me!" Anna argued as she began to pound a bit on the door with her tiny fists.

Elsa sobs quietly once she heard her sister's teary confession. She wanted to play and protect Anna but she had to do this. It was for her own safety. Before Elsa knew it, ice was starting to creep all over in her room! Elsa gasped as she began to fall back against the door. Her hands lay against the walls as she watches in horror of the ice quickly consuming the room!

"Elsa?" Anna asked in concern as she tried to fumble with the door. "Are you okay? Are you crying?"

Elsa gasped in realization!

Anna! She forgot that Anna was out there! What if the ice finds its way through and freezes her?! She can't let that happen. She won't! Suddenly, Elsa looked down and saw the ice was making its way across the floor. Panic quickly settled inside of Elsa.

"Go away, Anna." Elsa pleaded to her in desperation.

"But-"

The ice was just about to creep from underneath the door. Out of desperation, Elsa slammed against the door with all her might.

"Go away, Anna! I don't want to see you or hear you okay?!" She said sternly then she meant for it to be. In fact, she didn't mean to say that at all! She heard nothing from Anna and that made her worry. Had the ice got to her? She quickly looked down and saw that the ice was still in the same position, but moving very slowly. She was about to say something but Anna ends up beating her to it first. And what she said next, will affect Elsa for the rest of her life!

"I hate you!" Those three words stab Elsa's heart like a thousand icicles! Elsa gasped in horror! She didn't expect to hear those words from Anna. Hate and Anna never mix well but on that day, they sounded like they were a perfect match. Elsa was then brought back from her trance when she heard Anna sobbing loudly. 'You have to go to her. You have to' Her inner conscience says to her and Elsa obey to it. She was about to go open the door until she heard the next painful words that no sibling wants to ever hear! "And... And I wish you were never my sister!" She then heard Anna run away from the door after she said that. Those words really struck Elsa to the core. Suddenly, she saw little drops of water falling down onto the ground and before she knew it, she was crying! But she wasn't crying for what Anna said to her but what she did to Anna. She made her this way. It was all her fault! Hers! Ice then began to creep on the sides of the room and snow began to fall heavily from the ceiling but Elsa didn't care this time! It then came to Elsa that wouldn't be the last time she would ever hear those words.

For they will become her enemy for the rest of her life!

* * *

 ***Back to Reality***

Elsa gasp as she came back from her flashback and as if on cue, everything started to die down around her. All that could be heard was Elsa's sniffling. She stops dead in her tracks as tears slowly slip down her pale face and onto the ground. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice her tear hit against her ice crutch and instantly melted it away. She then fell down to the ground with a soft thud! She lay there for a few seconds before she tries to get back up but it was useless. The pain in her ankle and the exhaustion began to ripple throughout her entire body, forcing her to succumb to the darkness that was creeping on the side of her eyes. Elsa tries her best to fight it off but it was completely worthless. 'This is it I guess' Elsa thought to herself sadly. She believes this was the end and she was willing to accept that. Her only regret was that she would never get to tell Anna that she was sorry and let her know how much she loves her. As she was about to welcome the darkness that was now closing in, she saw a woman appear a few feet in front of her! But this woman was no stranger, in fact, she knew exactly who it was!

Even though she was facing forward, the long braided strawberry blonde pigtails gave her away.

It was her sister!

"A-Anna..?" Elsa questioned, not sure if this is real or not.

Anna then turns looked at Elsa with a puzzled look "Elsa?"

"Anna!" Elsa breathed out. She then sighs in relief. She was alright!

Anna smile at Elsa but that quickly faded when she saw how weak her older sister was!

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she began to take off toward her.

Elsa watches Anna come running toward her as she tries to fight off the darkness a little.

'It's now or never Elsa' Her inner conscious said to her in urgency and Elsa knew it was right. "Anna...I'm sorry..." Elsa uttered out as she felt herself weakening to the hold of darkness. The last thing she saw was Anna's hands reaching out to her and screaming her name. And then she felt herself go limp.

* * *

Not too long after Elsa collapse, two figures were making their way to the Castle until they spot someone on the ground! Curious to see who it is, they went toward them. When they finally made it, they both gasp when they saw who it is!

"Oh, no is that..." Fearing of who they might think the person on the ground may be, the one figure then slowly and carefully turn the person on the ground over on their backside so they can get a better look at who it was. "Queen Elsa?!"

The other figure nodded in agreement as they came a little closer to the unconscious Queen, appearing to look concern. The one figure Elsa and crouch down next to hurt. They then began to carefully check for any physical injuries on Elsa. After a minute, the figure then says panicky "She's sprain her ankle, her hand's bleeding, and it seems that she collapses due to exhaustion but I don't have any supplies on me to treat her well. Do you?"

The other figure shakes his head 'no' before giving him an 'I was with you the whole entire time so you would have known' look.

The one figure facepalms with a sigh in defeat. "That's right. You wouldn't have anything because I was with you all this time. Duh! I'm so stupid!"

Without further options, the figure gently scoops Elsa in its arms and said "We have to take her to that place"

The figure grunted and shook his head in disagreement. The figure that was holding Elsa understand where the other figure was coming from but they had no choice.

"Look. I know we are ban but its the only way. They will understand. We can't just come into the Castle with the Queen unconscious. They would think we did it and I'm not gonna to let that happen. So come on" The figure said as they went off to the right direction that we lead them to that place. The other figure sighs in defeat and went along with the figure that was carrying Elsa, worrying what their fate might be once they get there.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of that chapter. Now here are** **the questions I'm going to ask you guys: Who are the two figures that took Elsa and where? And was that really Anna that Elsa saw?** **All will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.** **Plus, the second part of Bonding with Secrets is coming up next. Take care and CC OUT** **:D**


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

HEY GUYS! Just letting you know that I will be continuing this story on Fanfic because I believe that no one should stop doing what they love because of one person but hearing whats going on in the reviews, I understand that my readers' peace of mind comes first so how about this? I'm currently publishing my fanfic in two other places. Just message me on Fanfic and I'll give you the link. Thank you for reading


	7. BONDING WITH SECRETS PT 2

**Hey guys! I'm truly very sorry for the wait on this. I have been so busy and everything. But I did say I promise to write this story in three different places. Fanfiction is one of them. The others are AO3 and Wattapad. Anyway, here's the chapter leaving off from when alternate Elsa save Anna and alternative Kristoff and Sven from the wolves. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 _If you want to get close to someone, you should try bonding with them with a secret_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: BONDING WITH SECRETS PT 2**

Silence.

That's all that was heard between the four as they trudged through the snow. Not one dared to speak about Elsa's motive of saving them from the wolves. Well, Kristoff had enough with the silence and decided to take action now. He grabs hold of Elsa's hand, roughly. It's when Kristoff did this, Anna felt a sudden urge to sucker punch Kristoff where it hurts but she just shrugs it off, waiting anxiously to see what happens next. "Why did you save us?" Kristoff asked, demanding while looking directly at Elsa. Elsa stops in her tracks and glare menacingly at him "That's for me to know and you to never find out. Got it?" Instantly, ice began to move up from Elsa's arm all the way to Kristoff's. However, Kristoff saw this and quickly let go of her hand as he quickly caresses his. Kristoff growl in response but Elsa took it none less and continue to keep walking ahead. Anna glance at Kristoff for a quick second before catching up with Elsa, who surprisingly athletic than she remembers. "Elsa.." Anna began to say but unsure what to say next. In fact, she didn't think she will get this far without being turned into a frozen human popsicle. Elsa seems to notice Anna having a hard time speaking her mind so she decided to save her the trouble by saying "We are almost there" tilting her head enough so she can get a clear view of Anna.

Anna snap back to reality quickly "Where? Are we-"

"You will see" Elsa harshly cut her off as she turns her head back around.

Anna stops in her tracks as Elsa proceed to move forward. Kristoff then came up beside her, muttering under his breath. "Ugh! I swear! People were right about her having a frozen heart"

Without warning, Anna punched Kristoff in the arm that Elsa tried to freeze! "Oww!" Kristoff yelp as he rubs his arm that Elsa tried to freeze. "Seriously?!" He gestured to his arm. "What was that for?!"

"She didn't mean to be so cold. She's just misunderstood is all" Anna defended.

"How you know?" Kristoff asked with a questioning eyebrow "That witch is a monster that hurts people!"

Anna can literally feel herself heating up! How dare he?! Fortunately, she refrained from hitting him again since she has to remember that this version of Kristoff doesn't know Elsa that well. "Elsa is not a monster and she doesn't hurt people" Anna quickly defended "Besides she save us didn't she?" She added in.

'And left me in the tree with Sven. I would of love to have comfortable landing but no' Kristoff thought to himself but didn't bother arguing because he knew he was defeated, yet, he did leave her with a bit of important advice. "You are making a big mistake trusting her. She will just leave you at the end. That's all she does"

"What do yo-"

"Guys." Elsa interrupted them. "We're here"

In front of them lied a beautiful Castle that was made of Ice and Snow. It was Elsa's Ice Castle! Anna and Kristoff looked at Elsa and Sven, who was with her, then at the amazing ice castle then back at each other. Without saying a word, they took off towards them.

* * *

"Whoa!" Was all Kristoff could say as he gazes at the most beautiful creation he has ever seen. "Now that's ice!" Kristoff exclaimed in amazement while Sven nodded and Anna smile. Elsa's powers never cease to amaze her. She then heard sniffling right next to her and she quickly turns around to see Kristoff with tears threatening to fall. "I think I might cry" Kristoff stated as he continues to stare at the beautiful creation. Anna nearly had tears welling up in her eyes when she heard that. It's good to see that Kristoff and Sven haven't changed that much but her concern was with Elsa.

Elsa.

Anna quickly turns to see Elsa standing in front of her ice palace. She then walks over to Elsa, cautiously while Kristoff and Sven hold each as they stare in awe with teary eyes. When she was close enough, she saw a small part of the Castle was red. 'That's odd.' Anna thought alarmingly. As she was about to question Elsa about it, she faintly hears Elsa mumble something that sounds incoherent so Anna didn't bother trying to figure it out. But what Elsa said next, shock Anna to the core!

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Anna felt her heart jump a few beats when she heard that. At that moment, she felt like her younger self, waiting for just a simple response or gesture from her older sister behind that big cold door. Desperately but with ease, Anna answered with this. "Of course, I want to build a snowman"

Seeming to notice what she said, Elsa quickly snap back in to reality. She shot Anna a scared look for a moment before giving her cold glare and said to her "You didn't hear anything!"

"Yes I did and I know exactly what that means" Anna stated to her.

"Oh really? What?" Elsa said as she cross her arms over her chest. Anna sigh before she said "Elsa. Did you have someone who always asked you that?"

Elsa didn't say anything so Anna decided to push forward. "Maybe a little sister?"

This earn a reaction from Elsa. She gasped as she turn around to face Anna. "How do you know that?"

Anna smiled warmly "Because..That's what little sisters do"

Elsa was stunned by Anna's answer. "But you're an only child?" Elsa questioned her "You don't have an older sister"

"Yes I do and.." Anna than grasp Elsa's hand softly, ignoring Elsa's slight gasp. "You do too" Anna finished with full admiration. Elsa didn't know what to say but she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Especially with this feisty redhead who seems to know what buttons she has to press on her.

'Just who is she really?'

She contemplated for a second about it. But she knows that she has no choice.

With the snap of her fingers, a vortex of snow quickly engulfed the four where they stand! The vortex then unwind itself and release the four in mid-air! Anna, Kristoff, and Sven scream as they began to airborne but was caught by a snow like trampoline which quickly turns into comfy chairs for each one to sit on. They look to see Elsa, walking slowly toward them and notice that they were in her Ice Palace!

* * *

Elsa stood in front of them with a cool glare. The trio all felt their breaths quicken a bit but relax when they saw Elsa's glare start to soften. Elsa sigh heavily before she turn her attention back to them. "Fine. I'll tell you" Kristoff was puzzled. Clearly, he was not expecting that as an answer. "Tell us?" He asked cautiously. Elsa only nodded. "You will Elsa?" Anna spoke up with high hopes which made Kristoff clearly confused. "Okay, can someone tell me what you two are talking about?" Kristoff finally asked. He really wanted to know and he hates to be kept in the dark about things. Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she had held before she began. "I'm going to tell you the day I earn my titles, especially 'The Mistress of the Nothern Mountain' but more importantly.." Elsa then turns away from them which made the trio concern. Elsa felt her voice about to hitch as a lone tear escape from her eye as ice starts to come towards her at a slightly fast pace. Anna and Kristoff lean up anxiously as they waited for Elsa to finish her sentence. Well, let's just say that the next thing they heard from Elsa was something that was totally not expected at all!

"The day... The day I lost my best friend"

Upon hearing this, the trio's eyes widen!

She had a friend?!

* * *

 **So what do you guys think about that? I promise to have the next chapter or 2 uploaded by this weekend. :D Also, I'm sorry if you guys are being bothered by my random quotes I'm making up. I try to have them relate to a particular chapter plus I find it fun to make them lol Anyway CC OUT :D**


	8. ELSA EXPLAINS EVERYTHING

**Hey guys! So this chapter** **also will be broken down into two parts. Also, this chapter will be updated on the other sites as well. Alright, so here we go! :D**

* * *

 _Sometimes,_ _you just need to explain things_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: ELSA EXPLAINS EVERYTHING**

"You..had a friend?!" Both Anna and Kristoff exclaim shockingly. Elsa turns back at them with an icy glare which made Anna and Kristoff cringe under it, almost making their skin crawl.

"I'm sorry!" Anna and Kristoff both said quickly and simultaneously. They both stop and look at each other in complete surprise for a moment. "I mean, we're sorry!" Anna and Kristoff both said again simultaneously.

Elsa looked between the two flustering babbling teenagers and chuckle lightly at the two. "You guys are so amusing" This made them instantly go red in the face due to that comment. "That *cough*was weird" Kristoff said as he looks away. "Y-Yeah" Anna agreed as she moves closer to Elsa. "It's like we finish each other-"

"Sentences?" Kristoff finished for her. Anna slightly blushed at this. She remembers hearing something like that before. "I was gonna say sandwiches but that um that works too" Anna clumsily says while bringing a hand to the back of her head.

Kristoff and Sven laugh genuinely at her and Anna became red as a tomato due to the embarrassment. Elsa, on the other hand, felt a genuine smile etch across her face.

 _"Give me back by my daughter, you cold monster!"_

Elsa gasped and yank herself away from the group, shaking her head as she moves back a few feet."No. No!"

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven both look back at her with concern. "Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly as she took a step toward her. Elsa notices this and looks at her with alarming eyes to stop her from coming any closer.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Anna notice this and walk a few more feet towards Elsa, asking "Elsa? What is it? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing! S-Stay away!" Elsa replies quickly as if she was trying to avoid the question. Anna crosses her arms. "I don't believe you"

"Who said I want you too?!" Elsa fired back at her. Ice spears then spike out from the corners and one shot out from the ground in between Kristoff and Sven, almost impaling them in the process! Kristoff and Sven were holding each other close as they watch the ice spear slowly start coming towards them. "Uh? Queen Anna?" Kristoff called out warningly as both him and Sven watch alarmingly as the ice spear began to spike out towards their direction. "Not now Kristoff!" Anna said as she waves her hand out him. But Kristoff was not going to let that be easily dismissed."Well, I don't know about you but Sven and I would really love not to get pierce right now!" Hearing that, Anna quickly turn around and saw the ice spear spiking out at Kristoff and Sven! Her eyes widen in shock at seeing this. She has to do something that will calm Elsa down and save Kristoff and Sven from getting struck by that ice spear!

Knowing that yelling or arguing will get her nowhere with Elsa, Anna decided to take a calmer and reasonable approach to this situation. Anna inhales and slowly exhale before she looks at Elsa with understanding eyes. She then walks gently to Elsa, who seems not to notice her because of her internal panic. When she was standing directly in front of Elsa, she softly places a hand on Elsa's cool cheek "Elsa. Please."

* * *

Elsa nearly fainted when she heard how Anna called her name and the touch from her hand. It sounded so much like how her mother was when she calmed her down or talk to her and the touch almost felt like her mother's as well. With that thought coming to mind, Elsa relaxed and all the ice melted away from the corners and the ice spear, that had Kristoff and Sven holding their breaths, melted as well. Kristoff and Sven look at each other and saw that the ice spear was gone and sigh in relief. They then notice that they were still holding on to each other and quickly pull themselves away and went to different sides, awkwardly.

Anna sigh as she looks to see that Kristoff and Sven were okay before turning back to Elsa, who just seem to be staring at her wide-eyed! That's when Anna realizes that she still has her hand on Elsa's cheek! Awkwardly, Anna pulled away causing both her and Elsa to back a few feet from each other. Anna looks at her embarrassingly, which she sees Elsa doing the same, but she also has some other emotion that was unreadable.

Well, not she knows that she haves Elsa's attention, Anna decided to push forward awkwardly "So um tell me." Elsa looked up at her. Anna then continued with an awkward head rub. "W-What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Elsa doesn't say anything at first but she knew the way Anna was looking at her that she would not be able to avoid the question since she did say it herself that she will tell them about her. So with an uncertain sigh, Elsa looks at Anna and begins her story. "Couple of years ago, I came to Arendelle with my family in order to...start over.."

* * *

 **Now hold your horses! I know that this was really short but I got to finish my homework lol College does come first but Part 2 will be up! So calm down okay! :D**

 **Anyways, how you guys think it's coming along? Review please! CC OUT :D**


	9. ELSA EXPLAINS EVERYTHING PT 2

**Okay, guys! here's the next chapter you been waiting fo-**

 ***CRASHES***

 **Paul: God flipping nugget!**

 **Me: Paul?!**

 **Paul: Cece?! What are you doing here?!**

 **Me: It's been a while dude!**

 **Paul: Yeah it haves also you need to seriously pick**

 **Me: Yeah yeah Oh sorry guys! This is Paul, you guys might know him from the Frozen Bloopers we made a while back**

 **Paul:** **Don't remind me**

 **Me: Haha man! Good times. But for the ones who don't know Paul, he's my cameraman and best bud**

 **Paul: I'm also her-**

 **Me:** **"Long and behold! It's Part 2!"**

 **Paul-"Wow rude!"**

 **Me-"Here we go!"**

* * *

 _For others, it's easier to keep certain things to us rather than explaining it to others_

* * *

CHAPTER 8: ELSA EXPLAINS EVERYTHING PT 2

 _"Couple of years ago, I came to Arendelle with my family in order to...start over.."_

Anna's eyebrows raised when she heard this.

What did she mean by that?

Kristoff pulls Sven close to him as they both listen contentedly to Elsa's story. Elsa exhaled "We heard about how Arendelle was a land with many opportunities so my parents thought it was the best place to settle down. I was happy that we didn't have to travel anymore. We lived on the outskirts of town, where my dad built the house from the ground up. He was very handy. My mom helped out as well. She was also very handy and smart. And my baby sister, Annie was just a joy to be around. She would always know when to make you feel good with her warm goofy smile. She was very caring, sweet, and loving." Elsa let out an unexpected chuckle as she looks down at the ground. "Even though our family looked normal, there was something that made us unique and that was me being born with ice powers. I was the only one in my family that had powers and I had to be extra careful because of that. Don't want those slipping out, would we?" Elsa said as she looked back up at Anna with a sad smile.

Anna smiled sadly back as she nodded in agreement.

"So eventually, Annie and I would go out and play around with my powers near the town but not too close. We made sure to keep our distance. We never told our parents about it so it was a secret between two sisters. When one day was a success, we began to do it every day, well until...that day" Elsa said with a different tone of voice.

"Then what happened Elsa?" Anna asked with high curiosity. She really wanted to know what happened to her on that day. What could have possibly happened? Whatever it may be, she knew it might be the reason Elsa became The Mistress of the Northern Mountains. Elsa then continued on.

"One day, Annie and I were playing around with my powers. Creating snowballs, making snow forts, and snow angels. Until these two older boys came up to us, stating that they know what I just did and threaten to tell if I didn't do what they wanted."

"What they wanted from you, Elsa?" Anna asked, worriedly

Elsa then gritted her teeth as she began to hold herself. "They sure didn't wanna make no snow forts that's for damn sure"

Anna looked at her confusedly for a second but then it suddenly dawns on her and she couldn't help wincing once she found out. Elsa continued again.

 _"I bet we can make it snow as well._ God. I can still recall what one of them said to me." Elsa spat out. "I could practically feel the evil intentions they had so in defense, I made sure to keep Annie close to me. That's when one of them tried to grab Annie but I pushed him away. This made the other boy mad and before I knew it, he punched me hard in my stomach. I quickly recover and grab the boy's hand so tightly that an ice spear came out suddenly and cut his arm! It happens so quickly that neither of us registered it. That's when the boy who tried to get at Annie, caught me off guard and came at me with a solid kick square to my chest! I fell hard to the ground and clutch my chest as I began to wheeze a little." Elsa raised her hand to her chest and tightly gripped her dress as if she can still feel the pain from many years ago. "Those two bratty boys just snickered at me as they stood before me with evil grins." Elsa paused for a moment. "...They then began to kick me all over repeatedly and repeatedly again."

"Those bastards!" Anna blurted out while stomping her foot down aggressively, startling Kristoff and Sven but manage an eyebrow raised from Elsa. "Sorry. Continue" Anna apologized after seeing what she did. Elsa stared at her weirdly for a bit before simply nodding and began to proceed again with her story.

"Suddenly, one of the boys pulled a dagger out and aimed it at me. I heard Annie's screaming and the boys' cruel laughter. I then saw the boy got into place with his dagger and he said to me 'nighty night' and thrust down! I closed my eyes and waited for the sheer pain to rip through my skin but all I got was two boys screaming in unison! I opened my eyes to see the other boy staring with wide eyes and follow it to the boy, who was holding his dagger, frantically yelling while gripping onto his frozen arm. That was when I was like: "Wait. Frozen? I don't remember any part of my body shooting out any ice." That's when I found myself looking behind the boy with the wide eyes and traced it to where he was looking at. When I saw where it landed on, my eyes couldn't help but widen as well! There, stood my baby sister, my Annie, with her hand out, snow emitting off her hand as she was ready to attack again if she had to. I was between the mixture of shock and happiness for my baby sister."

"You must be proud" Anna stated. Elsa smiles slightly at this. "I clearly was since I'm her big sister. It's only natural for me to be"

Anna felt a pang of regret as she let Elsa's words landed on her while Elsa started up again. "The boy with the now frozen arm charged at Annie but I quickly shot out a blast of ice that ended up hitting his chest, making him completely frozen! His friend yelled the boy's name as he fell back in fear. I remember him quickly scrambling onto his feet and took off towards the town. Something told me it's not going to be good."

"Of course it's not and wait-what! hold on. I thought you said you were the only one with powers?" Anna questioned with utter disbelief about Annie having powers as well! Elsa shrugged her shoulders "I thought so too but apparently, that was not the case. Anyways, after registering what she has done, Annie began to panic! I tried to keep her calm but that didn't work out. She just kept asking me if she was a bad guy like in the stories she reads. Obviously, I tell her no way but at the same time, I knew I had to get Annie out of here. However, I know we couldn't leave together because one of us had to stay here and protect the other one since that boy had escaped and most likely, went to tell people what he saw...And that person was going to be me! I told Annie to run and to never look back. She hesitated at first but when she heard the sounds of angry townspeople, she took off like a bolt! I then turn back ready to stand my ground against these townspeople but suddenly, I was hit by a dart in the arm!" Elsa gently lifted her right hand and rubbed her left arm lightly. "I felt like my senses were off when that happened but I thought nothing of it so I pulled it out. Then, out of nowhere, I was hit by one more than two than three!"

Anna gasped.

"By the time I was hit by the fourth one, my body already succumbed to the darkness of the pain. I woke up not too long afterward and found myself bounded by chains. I tug and tug but to no avail. It was hopeless." A frown etched across Anna's face as she remembered Elsa talking to her about what Hans has done to her that fateful day.

Elsa looked out into the distance. "Suddenly, I heard the roaring of people not to far from where I was. Desperate to know what was going on, I manage to break through the chains by freezing them. Once I did that, I turn and broke through the wall with a powerful ice blast! I then took off as fast I can."

"You were really strong Elsa" Anna commented which made Elsa smirk again.

"I finally made it to the roaring people but what I saw next totally broke my heart..." Elsa quickly wiped her face before a single tear managed to come down. "I saw my mom, dad, and poor Annie tied against their own personal crosses."

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven shared an equal gasp!

"They look so helpless and I was so powerless to do anything about it! A tear manages to slip down my face and for some strange reason as if by some sort of magic, they all manage to look over at me. They had such sincere looks display on their faces. As if they didn't blame me for any of this happening to them. Suddenly, a man came up with a torch in his hand. He addressed the crowd with some ritual and before I knew it, he set my parents' crosses on fire! My parents screamed out in pain but not Annie. She refused to do so because she knew it would have hurt me as well."

Elsa bit her bottom lip before continuing on. "The flames kept getting larger and our parents' screams were finally silenced but Annie just kept on staring at me as if I was the only one there. As if she was not about to be burned next. The man then walks over to her and set my baby sister's cross on fire! People cheered and applauded as they watch my own baby sister get burned alive! I was angry to the point that I want to lash out on them but Annie did something to me that I'll never forget"

Anna felt her curiosity beginning to spike up to a new level. "What did she do?"

Elsa looked over at Anna and smile sadly at her. "She smiled." Anna was puzzled by this and Elsa couldn't help but let out a watery chuckle. "I know right? You're being burned to death but you smiled? Sounds silly but it was true." Elsa sighed a little at the memory. "Despite what was going on, Annie only focused on me. People were yelling and screaming profanity things at her but she just smiles. When the flames became more intense, she let a tear rolled down her face and it broke me! She then continued to look at me and mouthed out those words. God, those words of all things!" Elsa tightens her bands into fists. "It just had to be that!"

Anna felt her heart-tugging as she watches Elsa go into a hysterical fit. She wonders what did Annie actually said to her so she asked. "What did she said to yo, Elsa? What did Annie say?" Elsa calm down and look at Anna. Her eyes were starting to turn red due to her holding them back. With a shuddering breath, Elsa said the words Annie said to her that day.

 ** _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_**

Anna literally felt her heart stop. That's what she always asked Elsa. Her Elsa. When they were younger, heck, she still does it now! Anna quickly snaps back to reality when she heard Elsa talking again.

"After she said that, she closed her eyes and was too, engulfed in the flames! I only wish I got to hear it one more time...But everyone just cheered and I just screamed! That made everyone turned towards me with confused looks on their faces. But I was paying no attention, mines were on the man who single handily took away my family from me. It was liked the man seems to know who I was because he stared at me with a cruel smile and I hated it! Without hesitation, I froze him on the spot! Everyone began to freak out and guards began to circle around me. At that point, I didn't care. At this point, I've changed. I wanted them to feel the pain I felt losing my loving family in front of my eyes! So I stood before them and said loudly " **Listen well. All of you! I promise as long as I live, I will make sure that Arendelle will never see prosperity! No Kingdom will want to trade with you because they will see no point to trade with a frozen Kingdom! All crops will never grow and people will only know starvation and coldness! Get ready to feel the wrath of an eternal winter!** Then with the snap of my fingers, an eternal winter slowly began to start and I disappeared in the swirling vortex. Never to be seen again."

"Elsa..." Was all Anna could say.

* * *

"As each day passed, I began to grow colder and distant from everyone. I began to hate everything except when I made my very own Ice Palace, that was the only thing I was proud of but nothing more. Eventually, I became very lonely. I remember what Annie said and I began to create families of snowmen but it wasn't the same as a real family so I got rid of it. I looked outside the balcony and I saw that my powers were still in effect and Arendelle was completely frozen. A smile slowly crept on my face. At least Arendelle was suffering and that was all I needed to know. Though, a felt kinda bad about it later on and end up calling off the eternal storm"

Anna couldn't help but felt pity towards Elsa. She really did a big change around for sure.

"Fortunately, word quickly spread about the King and Queen of Arendelle wanting to get rid of me and I figure that this would be good. So one day, one stormy day. I sneak into the Castle with so much quiet fury that a thick ice trail was trailing behind me like a baby following its mother. I remember I was looking for your parents' room but there were so many rooms in that darn Castle. However, I was not going to give up on finding them that's for sure. As I was walking, I happen to stumble across a room with the door slightly open. I walk inside and there I found something more important than your parents"

Anna suddenly felt unease all of a sudden. "What did you found?"

Elsa slightly smirks at Anna and moves a little close to her. "I found a little cradle in the middle of the room. I slowly began to approach it to see what was inside it. When I looked inside, to my surprise, I found life. A baby." Elsa then points at Anna to make herself very clear of who she found. "You. I found you. You were the biggest baby I ever saw and you had a small patch of strawberry blonde hair on top of your hair and your tiny body was outstretched inside your crib."

Anna smiled when Elsa said that and Elsa notice this quickly.

You were so ugly I almost felt sorry for you." Elsa added in.

Anna scowled at her comment but Elsa ignores her.

"I picked you up from your crib with one hand while an ice dagger began to shape in my other hand at that point and..." Elsa stops for a second before she continues.

Anna suddenly felt a chill run down her spine as she saw Elsa's hand starting to clench tightly again!

"I wanted to kill you. I have to kill you" Elsa said angrily. Ice started to take form into spikes in the corners. Kristoff and Sven eyed one alarmingly as a spike came in between them! Anna saw this and quickly look back at Elsa with frantic eyes but Elsa was not paying attention to her at all. "I had to show them what it was like to lose something precious"

Anna didn't know what to say. She was angry that her parents would even do such a thing. She didn't even blame Elsa if she wanted to kill her then. Heck! She wouldn't even blame her now that she wanted to kill her. As much as she wanted to say something, she wanted to respect Elsa and give her the time she needs to finish her story. She was really curious about what she was going to say next?

* * *

"But I didn't" Elsa said as if she was saying it more to herself than the others.

Anna blinked in utter confusion and shock! Did she hear that right?

"What?! But why?! You had a perfect opportunity to exact revenge on my parents for what they have done to you and your family! Why didn't you take it?!" Anna yelled at her. Anna felt her eyes burning from anger and sadness. Elsa didn't deserve to be alone like this. Force to live with wounds that will never heal. Yet, she doesn't act upon it?! What's wrong with her?!

Elsa looks at her with sympathetic eyes and says something that made Anna literally froze in her spot.

"You had nothing to do with this so it wasn't right for me to do that to you. You deserved to live and have a chance unlike me"

Anna didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say other than it was her fault but Elsa will deny it anyway. Funny how even in an alternate universe, Elsa still won't let her take the blame. Seeing how distress Anna was, Elsa decided to put her at ease which was weird for her because she never has done that to anyone before but what the heck. "Your tears were warm" This made Anna look at Elsa with so much confusion on her face. "What?" Elsa mentally slaps herself as she smiles weakly at her before she continues "When I held you roughly with one hand, you began to cry and one of your tears fell onto my arm. I always thought tears were cold like me but yours were warm and I don't know how or I don't know why but I felt like I have this...connection to you and I don't know but I felt at peace with you somehow. You've changed me in a way"

Anna didn't know what to say. She was speechless! She can't believe how much of an impact she had on Elsa's life from just being in her presence. Anna decided to shoot a warming smile at Elsa. Elsa did a half-smile in return but her face became more serious.

"Then your parents came in and saw me holding you. Things turn ugly pretty fast."

"What happened?" Anna pressed on. Elsa scratches the back of her head. "Well, let's just say your father pull out his sword, menacingly at me while your mother yells for the guards."

Anna quietly gasped. Elsa nodded.

"I didn't know what to do at that moment. I was so scared. I panicked!" Elsa then stops for a moment.

Anna felt terrible now. She can't believe her father's actions! He took up arms..against a child?!

* * *

 _"Give me back my daughter, you cold heartless monster!"_

That was enough to get Elsa back talking again. "I...I remember the words from your father. Those hurtful but well-deserved words."

Anna began to get curious. "What were they?"

"He.." Elsa slowly trailed off but quickly got right back on track again. "He said.'Give me back my daughter, you cold heartless monster!'" Anna let out a horrified gasp as she covers her mouth. Kristoff and Sven couldn't help but frown at this as well but didn't say anything. They thought it was best for them to be quiet and let those two to talk it out.

Elsa continue back up saying "Then, without realizing it, I put my hand out towards your parents and I accidentally froze them! Their whole body froze with the look of the fear of huge unknown and it shook me to the very core." Elsa stops herself to look at Anna.

Anna didn't say anything at this point and Elsa kinda expected that coming from her. She then resumes on. "When the guards busted into the room, the King and Queen's frozen statue began to topple back and forth and...they shattered to a thousand pieces! The looks on those guards' faces stay stuck in my head. The way their eyes widen and their jaws drop was enough to send horror through my veins! Suddenly, you began to cry during this whole commotion. The guards finally took notice of you and immediately began to draw their weapons at me. 'Drop the baby' They said strictly and I just stare at them. I looked at you then back at the guards. I slowly place you back in your crib." Elsa paused for a brief moment. "'Step away Snow Witch!' I heard one of the guards said and suddenly, I heard a sword being drawn. I quickly froze all them where they stand. All that commotion made you started crying again! I freaked out and ice began to creep towards you but I quickly stop it before it touches you. I sighed in absolute relief and when I did that, a tiny frost flurry landed on my nose. I looked up and saw a few more snow flurries descending from the ceiling. You stop crying then suddenly and I wonder why. I then notice that you were trying to grasp at the frost flurry that was falling in front of you. You were so in awe with it that it almost made me feel warm inside. No one had appreciated my gift as much as Annie did. Knowing I overstayed my welcome, I turned to leave but your little hand manages to grab mines. I looked back and saw you staring at me with those blue eyes that I almost got lost in them. We stayed like that for a minute until I suddenly heard voices coming toward the room. Quickly, I took my hand away from you and you stared at me with such sad and disappointing eyes. And just like that, I vanished with the snow and ice surrounding me."

* * *

...

Awkward silence became Elsa's new enemy so she decided to lighten the mood up.

"And that is how I earn the legendary title, "The Mistress of the Northern Mountain" has a nice ring to it if you asked me"

Anna couldn't believe it! She never felt so bad-no-terrible in her whole life. Here, she finally knew the truth about how Elsa became who she became.

So what everyone said about Elsa wasn't really true at all. She could see that on the look of Kristoff's face. "Wow, Elsa. I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't know." Elsa snaps suddenly at her. "You were only a child! A child who didn't know that she is talking to the murderer of her parents and the reason that her Kingdom is facing difficult problems!"

"Elsa. I-"

 **WHACK!**

* * *

Anna's eyes widen in shock due to Elsa's solid fist making contact on the side of her own face! The contact was very harsh but Elsa didn't waver under it. She's used to pain and torture to her body.

Everyone and everything was silent until Elsa decided to break the silence.

"I'm..I'm such an idiot!" Elsa yelled out as she punches herself in the face. This time much harder! And after that, she just continues on doing it!

"I just..bring..pain to..people around me!" Every punch Elsa did to herself was enough to pull at Anna's heartstrings. Every time she went to punch herself, it was much harder than the last!

Tears start to stream down Anna's face as she couldn't take it anymore!

Without realizing what she was doing, Anna grabs Elsa's fist before she hits herself again. Elsa didn't bother to face Anna because she already felt her eyes staring directly at her and she hated it. Anna continues to stare at Elsa a few more seconds and she notices Elsa wasn't going to say anything, especially after that display.

She knew she had to say something to her but what? What do you exactly to say someone who told you their dramatizing past? Suddenly, Anna remembers what Elsa said to her earlier.

 _"I only wish I got to hear it one more time"_

That's when Anna did a sad smile. She dried her tears and said "Hey Elsa, can I ask you something?"

Elsa looks up at the Young Queen in bewilderment. What does she supposedly want to know now? She told them everything they wanted to hear so what gives? And...why was she smiling?

This can't be good.

"What is it?" She asked in a most chill voice as possible. But no matter how chill Elsa was, nothing could prepare her for the words that will come from Anna's mouth.

" _ **Do you wanna build a snowman?**_ "

Elsa accidentally let out a gasp when she heard those words.

Those words that she longs to hear for so long.

So with a disbelief laugh, Elsa replies. "Of course. I wanna build a snowman"

* * *

Unexpected tears slowly roll down Anna's face. She literally felt her heart do twenty backflips when she heard Elsa's answer. That was the answer she always long to ever hear as well. Forgetting how Elsa is with contact from people, she instantly ran up to her and pull her into a huge embrace. Anna likely knew Elsa was going push her away but to Anna's surprise, Elsa slowly wraps her arms around her but softly and cautiously, as if she was afraid that Anna was fragile or something. Anna couldn't help the tears from coming down her face.

Kristoff and Sven smile acknowledging at the two in this loving moment and because of loving moments like this, Kristoff couldn't help himself on joining in. Both he and Sven came over the two and Kristoff puts his arms over their shoulders "Aww! It's like you two are sisters or something"

Elsa shot him and Sven a death glare while Anna smiles sadly at them.

"Yeah. It's like we are" Anna said quietly for only her to hear. Kristoff just didn't know how right he was.

* * *

 **OH GOD! This chapter really got me when I wrote this. My poor Elsa seems to suffer in another reality as well. But to me, this is one of my favorite chapters I wrote yet. But enough about me, what do you guys think of this?**

 **Paul: I thought it was good**

 **Me: Paul! This isn't about you!**

 **Paul: But you asked-**

 **Me: The readers, Paul**

 **Paul:Oh..Well, I thought it was good anyway**

 **Me: *facepalms*Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of Anna's Wish called: He Told Me That He Vanquished The Snow Queen. Wait. What? which should be coming out later today! CC OUT! :D**


	10. He Told Me He Vanquished The Snow Queen!

**Me: Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait. Been busy with college and working on my Final Film and Animation Projects, which I did good on, to let you guys know, but I'm back now and ready to finish this. So here we go!**

 **Paul: Well you sound pretty excited Cece**

 **Me: GAH! Paul! I really need to keep a bell on you!**

 **Paul: *chuckle***

 **Me: I thought you were gone?!**

 **Paul: No, I decided to stay with you**

 **Me: Really? Think you can handle it?**

 **Paul: Well all you are doing is reading so I can't possibly get injured or die from you doing that can I?**

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Paul: *chuckles again***

 **Me:** **Oh before we go to the chapter, I have to tell you guys something. This is the Elsa with the sprained leg alright? Well to clear it up more, let me say this. The Elsa that Anna is with now in this current moment is the alternate one while the Elsa the still in Arendelle looking for Anna with sprain leg. Got that? Alright, here we go! :D**

* * *

 _Sometimes, you have to tell a lie in order to get some unexpected help_

* * *

CHAPTER 9: He Told Me He Vanquished The Snow Queen! Wait. What?!

 _"Where am I and why is it so dark?"_ Elsa wondered to herself. Not a second later, Elsa heard two voices joined in.

 **"Will she be okay?"**

 **"Oh yeah. She should be fine and if not, you can purchase something from our department."**

 _"Who is that?"_ Elsa asked herself. The voices were very distant but Elsa could faintly hear them. She tries to wake herself up but to no avail.

 **"How will that help her again?"**

 **"It won't."**

 **"Then why suggest it?!"**

 **"Look. Business is slow alright? I need to provide for my family! Cut me some slack. Huh? That could be my new slogan, ya!"**

 **"You can't be serious right now"**

 _"One of those voices sound familiar, but where have I heard it from?"_ Elsa said to herself.

Suddenly, she felt something wet run up along her cheek. As if something was licking her. Wait. Something was licking her!

On that thought, Elsa's eyes instantly flew open and when she did, she saw a reindeer staring at her with his tongue hanging out. The two stare at each other before they both did the initial thing to do when you see something strange.

 **"AHHHHHH!"**

That's right. Scream.

* * *

The reindeer jump backed a few feet away from Elsa whereas Elsa pushed herself against the bed's frame. Suddenly, two figures ran in. One figure went over to the reindeer and gently pulled him back to him."Ahh man! Sven! I told you not to spook her like that!"

Something then just triggered in Elsa's head. 'Wait. Sven? That means..'

Her eyes slowly began to focus and she was able to make out the figure next to Sven. He had blonde hair and wore what the ice harvesters wear.

"Kristoff?"

"Elsa! You're awake!" Kristoff exclaimed as he gave Elsa a hug, which made Elsa gasped slightly because of the shock of him doing that. Kristoff quickly pulled back, concern displayed on his face as he looked at Elsa. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked. Elsa just shook her head.

"No, you didn't but wh-what happened?" Elsa asked in a daze.

"Sven and I spotted you unconscious and cold-well, you wouldn't know because you're used to being cold- I mean not like that but y-you know what I mean and we brought you here! I know we should take you to the Castle but I felt that this place will help us. Sorry" Kristoff finally finished as he rubbed his head, looking at Elsa.

Elsa just shook her head and a slight smile. His awkward babbling reminds her of why Anna loves this guy. Those two are exactly the same.

Elsa frowned internally at the thought.

 _Oh_ _, Anna_.

"No...It's fine." Elsa said kindly. She then noticed the other guy standing next to him with a tiny smile. "Who's this?" She asked pointing to the guy. Kristoff looked over his shoulder to see who she was talking about. "Oh! His name is.."

"Oaken!" Oaken said proudly. He then put a hand on Kristoff's shoulder and said "And this guy here told me he vanquished the Snow Queen, ya"

Elsa appeared to be confused by what Oaken said. "Wait. What?"

Sensing that this could go in an alternate direction, Kristoff nervously chuckles as he came up with an excuse to get Oaken out of here. "Um. Hey Oaken? Can you find us some supplies that will be useful for us to have?" Oaken nodded his head. "Of course! I'll be right back ya!" He then exited out the room. Elsa and Kristoff both waited a few moments before talking.

"Vanquished the Snow Queen? Really Kristoff?" Elsa finally said with her arms folded across her chest. Kristoff instantly went red! "I-It's not like that! W-Well um you see I uh um" He stammered out as he rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands. Elsa raised her eyebrow up as Kristoff tries to explain. "I had to say that to earn his respect back. You see, he and I kinda um got off on the wrong foot and he banned me from here and on the same day, I met Anna" Elsa couldn't help but smile when she heard Anna's name. "Anna.." Suddenly, the realization hit her! "Anna!" She exclaimed loudly as she quickly jumped out of the bed but instantly regretted it once her foot with the sprained ankle touches the floor! "AH!" She hissed out as she sat back down on the bed. Kristoff was shocked by Elsa's reaction. He quickly went over to Elsa to help her up into a sitting position. "Elsa?! What's wrong?!"

"I have to find Anna" Elsa stated to him.

"What? You guys are playing hide and seek?" Kristoff playfully joked.

"I wish, but Kristoff, I need to find her!"

Knowing how overprotective Elsa gets when it comes to Anna, Kristoff did his best to reassure her "she will be fine Elsa, this is Anna we are talking about"

Elsa shook her head with wild and pleading eyes. She then grips tightly on to Kristoff's outfit, which made Kristoff become very concern. "No Kristoff. You don't understand. She's in trouble, I know it! She ran toward the mountain!"

Kristoff's eyes widen! "Wait. She did what?!"

"You heard me, Kristoff. Now, I have to go, she needs me" Elsa said as she got up but slowly this time. Still, no matter what movement she made, her sprain ankle still made itself known to her. Elsa grimaces a little and Kristoff quickly noticed this and acts upon it. Easing Elsa back down, he said to her, reassuringly. "Look, Elsa, I want to find Anna as much as you do but you can't do anything with that bad ankle, just rest for a while then we will go out and find her"

"But-" Elsa started desperately but Kristoff shook his head. "Trust me Elsa and besides you are hurt already so just take it easy okay?"

Seeing there was no point of arguing any further, Elsa let it go. "Fine" She pouted and Kristoff laughed. "You and Anna are so alike. I'll see you in a couple" He then walked out of the room along with Sven. As he closed the door, Kristoff couldn't help but feel concern. Never had Elsa done something like this to him. This was very unlike her Queenly behavior. But at that moment, he didn't see a Queen. No. In fact, he couldn't help but seeing a worried child, looking for her baby sister. Something was wrong for sure and he will ask Elsa about it later. Looking down, he saw Sven give him an equal look of concern

Elsa watched the door for a bit before laying back down on the bed, her eyes slowly closing again.

* * *

Later on that evening, Elsa opened her eyes and sat up quietly but quickly from the bed. She held out her hand and concentrated on it quickly.

'Come on! Come on!'

Long behold, an ice crutch was made. Elsa then taps the ice crutch on the ground, testing its sturdiness. Once she felt it was sturdy enough, she slowly stands up, careful to not have her foot with the bad ankle touch the floor, and shifted her weight onto the crutch. The action After regaining her footing, Elsa slowly made her way out of the room. Once she was out, Elsa quickly noticed that Oaken was sleeping on the counter, snoring. Elsa was careful to make no sudden movements that will wake him up. After quietly getting passed him, Elsa opened the door and slipped out. Shutting the door gently, Elsa took a deep breath. She has no clue where to find Anna but she knows that she will not easily give up on finding her. "Okay, Elsa think. Where will Anna mostly head to? What place will she choose to cool off at?" Elsa asked herself. Elsa then put the two together. "Wait a minute. Mostly head to? A place to cool off? My Ice Palace of course!" She said quietly. Elsa then toward the direction where her Ice Palace is located at. Dread quickly fell upon her.

"Just hang on Anna, I'm coming" She stated as she limps off towards that direction.

* * *

Kristoff watched Elsa limp off quietly off in the distance as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I have to go after her!" Kristoff stated out loud as he made his way towards the door.

Sven heard this and quickly jump right in his way! Kristoff was surprised by Sven's action, to be honest.

"Sven. I have to go after her. She can get hurt!" Kristoff said to Sven, warningly as he tried to push Sven out of the way but Sven started grunting and snorting rapidly at Kristoff!

"I already know that she's hurt but that's not the case! Anna will have my head if I don't stop her!" Kristoff argued back as he tried to push Sven out of the way but Sven refused to budge. This made Kristoff become furious! "Sven! Let me go!"

Sven snorted harshly and lashed out at him, making Kristoff flinched and his eyes widen!

"Sven!" Kristoff gasped out. "You never did that to me before?! What is wrong with you?! Why are you not letting me go after her?!" Kristoff glared at him, harshly.

Sven grunted and snorted out his explanation. After a while of snorting and grunting, Kristoff's glare began to fade and his face soften. "So you're telling me that I should let Elsa go find Anna on her own because you feel that there's some personal problem that is revolving around the two and it will be best if no one is there with them when they talk?" Kristoff said to Sven, seeing if what Sven saying was correct. Sven nodded his head. Kristoff smiled at his accomplishment. "Well, why didn't you say anything? That makes a whole lot of sense"

Sven grunted and kicked Kristoff hard to the ground! "Oww!" Kristoff said as he rubs his bottom. Sven threw his head as he laughed

"Yeah yeah laugh it up!" Kristoff grimaces as he got back up and sticks his tongue at Sven before making a snowball and throwing it at him. Sven then falls dramatically to the ground, acting as if he's been shot. Kristoff couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before turning back to look at the mountain.

His smile fades as he says "Please be safe you two"

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Be sure to check out the next chapter, Warning and Worry and don't worry, I won't abandon this story. Ha! Saw what I did there? Because the next chapter is called Warning and Worry and I told you not to worr-you know what? I'll just shut up now.** **:D CC Out!**


End file.
